14 Dating To Love
by Imelda Yolanda
Summary: 14 kali kencan harus dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi demi memenuhi persyaratan dari Yamanaka Ino yang merebut buku berharganya secara paksa. Meskipun keberatan, Itachi harus melakukannya demi sebuah buku yang akan menjadi penentu masa depannya. Akankah benih-benih cinta tumbuh di antara keduanya dalam 14 kali kencan? / Itachi & Ino / DLDR! / CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1 : Love At The First Sight

Title : 14 Dating To Love

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School Life

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, AU, Straight, Het, Typo(s), Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Ujar seorang gadis bermata _aquamarine_ terang.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa kecewa dengan penolakan yang diontarkan gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino tersebut. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun memberi kesempatan. Memikirkannya saja tidak. Dengan cepat ia mengambil keputusan untuk menolak.

Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang 'primadona kampus'. Di semester pertamanya masuk universitas sudah sekitar seperempat dari makhluk hidup yang disebut laki-laki di kampus itu yang menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Ino.

"Terlalu lama." Ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi menunggu Ino di tempat parkir.

"Maaf. Dia tipe orang yang terlalu banyak bicara." Jawab Ino.

Haruno Sakura adalah sahabat Ino sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mereka sahabat baik. Kemanapun selalu bersama. Tidak pernah bermusuhan.

Oh, tunggu. Sebenarnya pernah sekali. Mereka menyukai pemuda yang sama saat di SMA. Hingga keduanya berakhir dengan bermusuhan dan bahkan hingga saling menarik rambut. Namun semuanya hanya terjadi selama tiga hari sebelum semuanya kembali normal.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Ino.

"Hn." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Mereka menaiki mobil Ino yang selalu menjadi kesayanganya. Ayahnya membelikannya saat Ino berhasil mendapatkan surat izin mengemudinya sendiri tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Ayah Ino memang belum mengizinkan sang putri mengendarai sendiri sebelum usia 17 tahun.

Namun, sekarang ia bisa dengan bebas berkendara dengan mobilnya sendiri.

Setelah mengantarkan Sakura yang tinggal satu perumahan dengannya, Ino menuju rumahnya yang jika ditempuh dari rumah Sakura dengan berjalan kaki membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima menit.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah mewah tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan salam kepada sang Ayah yang berada di ruangan kerjanya memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sudah pulang, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Gadis _blonde_ itu merebahkan tubuh moleknya di atas ranjang berukuran _queen_ di kamarnya yang besar. Mata _aquamarine_ nya terpejam sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Krek!'_

Sebuah pintu berwarna putih terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda berkulit putih bersih berdiri disana. Pintu tersebut mengarah langsung ke sebuah kamar bercat putih dengan segala perabotan yang tertata rapi.

Pemuda itu–Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah sebuah meja belajar yang berada di dekat ranjang dengan _bed cover_ berwarna merah dan hitam.

"Aku ada ujian tengah semester besok. Ayo kita belajar." Pinta Sasuke pada sang kakak yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Mungkin lain kali." Jawab sang kakak sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm… Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakan yang lebih baik daripada itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

Pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Kemudian matanya kembali fokus ke layar laptopnya dan jari jemarinya kembali dibuat sibuk dengan mengetik beberapa kata lalu menjadi kalimat disana.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari kakaknya, Sasuke kembali bersuara, "Jangan terlalu serius. Kau bukannya akan menjadi seorang profesor sekarang."

Kakaknya kembali tidak memperdulikan kalimat Sasuke dan hanya fokus dengan tugas di depan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi bersinar cerah memancarkan warna kuningnya yang muncul dari ufuk timur. Orang-orang mulai sibuk untuk berangkat menuju aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Baik bekerja ataupun menuntut ilmu.

Seorang gadis Yamanaka memasuki kelasnya dan matanya berkeliling namun tidak menemukan seseorang yang dicari.

Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat favoritnya dan sahabatnya–Sakura yaitu kantin.

Begitu sampai di kantin matanya tepat melihat Sakura yang tengah menyesap jusnya. Dengan cepat Ino datang menghampiri.

"Hei! Kenapa kau berangkat duluan?" Tanya Ino dengan napas memburu.

"Aku tidak berniat menunggumu lagi hari ini." Ucap Sakura.

Ino menyesap jus milik Sakura asal, "Apa?" Ino dibuat bingung.

"Bodoh! Maksudku, pasti hari ini ada seorang pria lagi yang akan menyatakan perasaan padamu, bukan? Maka dari itu aku membawa mobilku sendiri supaya aku tidak menunggumu. Paham?" Jelas gadis musim semi itu.

Mungkin kesabaran Sakura sudah mulai habis. Sejak mereka berdua kenal kemudian bersahabat, selalu saja Sakura harus menunggu Ino sepulang sekolah karena antrean panjang para pemuda yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaan mereka pada Ino.

Dimanapun Ino berada selalu saja ada pemuda yang terpesona dengan kecantikannya.

Wajar saja. Dengan kulit putih _peach_ yang bersinar, mata _aquamarine_ jernih, rambut _blonde_ nya yang panjang serta tubuhnya yang indah membuatnya terlihat seperti tokoh _Barbie_ yang hidup di dunia nyata.

Begitu banyak pria yang rela melakukan apapun untuk menjadi kekasih Ino. Namun ia sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran. Entahlah, sangat aneh, bukan? Pria-pria yang menyatakan cinta kepada Ino juga tidak main-main. Selain tampan, kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya. Namun belum satupun yang menarik perhatian sang primadona.

Hanya sekali ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Itupun menyebabkan dirinya dan Sakura bertengkar hebat. Uchiha Sasuke, teman satu SMA Ino dan Sakura yang mampu mencuri hati Ino.

Sementara Ino dan Sakura sibuk mencuri perhatian Sasuke, pemuda itu malah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai gangguan. Sebab itu, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak satu kampus dengan mereka.

"Apa sulitnya memilih salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, belum ada yang benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta." Kata Ino.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau adalah 'primadona kampus', disini juga ada 'pangeran'." Ujar Sakura.

Ino mulai tertarik, "Siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kegiatan kampusnya Ino kembali mendapat pernyataan cinta.

Kali ini dari seorang pemuda berambut merah, Sasori. Pemuda yang cukup terkenal di kampus karena selain wajahnya yang tampan dan manis, ia juga merupakan pemegang saham terbesar di _Red Sand Group_.

"Maaf…" Lagi-lagi Ino menolak pernyataan cinta seorang pria.

Pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya itu dengan lemah mengangkat kepalanya kemudian berkata, "Suatu hari nanti kau akan merasakan betapa sulitnya mendapatkan seseorang yang kau cintai." Matanya memerah.

Gadis cantik itu membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasori yang terkesan mengutuk dirinya.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa pria yang kau buat patah hati? Hanya karena kau begitu cantik dan terkenal, bukan berarti selamanya kau akan selalu di kejar. Ada kalanya kau akan mengejar seseorang." Sasori benar-benar mengutuk Ino.

Mata Sasori menatap tajam mata Ino yang membulat sempurna, "Kita bisa buktikan." Tambah Sasori sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Ino yang masih mematung disana.

Gadis _blonde_ itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang membeku karena kutukan Sasori. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang terasa lebih kuat dan cepat. Darahnya terasa tidak mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Terasa ingin pingsan.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Ino segera menuju ke tempat parkir untuk mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung saja masuk ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan salam kepada Ayahnya seperti biasa.

Mengunci pintu kamar rapat lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang _queen size_ nya.

Kata-kata Sasori masih terngiang di telinga dan otaknya masih terus memutar rekaman itu. Tangan Ino menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya yang masih terus berdegup kencang.

 _'Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kenapa kata-katanya tadi terasa begitu nyata.'_ Batin Ino dalam hati.

Tanpa terasa cairan bening mulai menetes menyusuri pipi putihnya. Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu itu kemudian memutar kenopnya. Disana ia mendapati seorang assisten rumah tangga yang mengatakan bahwa sudah waktunya makan malam.

Dengan malas ia terpaksa turun untuk makan malam. Karena jika ia menolak, mungkin sang Ayah akan marah besar.

Yah, Ino hanya tinggal dengan Ayahnya dan beberapa pelayan di rumah mewah itu. Ibunya meninggal saat ia berusia 6 tahun. Semenjak hari itu Yamanaka Inoichi–Ayah Ino mulai lebih protektif terhadapnya.

Biasanya seorang anak berusia 6 tahun dapat merekam dengan jelas segala kenangan. Namun Ino sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat kenangan apapun bersama Ibunya. Yang ia tahu, Ibunya adalah seseorang yang cantik dan baik hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Konan. Siang tadi ia datang kemari." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat awet muda memulai pembicaraan di tengah makan malam.

"Aku tahu." Jawab seorang pemuda berambut panjang datar.

"Sebab itu kau tidak pulang cepat dan menemuinya?" Tanya sang Ibu.

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab. Tangannya masih setia menyendok beberapa nasi kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Cukup terlihat jelas wajah 'malas' untuk melanjutkan pembahasan itu disana.

Sasuke yang ada diantara keluarga itupun mulai angkat bicara, "Ibu… Dia adalah orang sibuk. Tentu saja tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia." Bela Sasuke.

Sang Ibu hanya berdecih mendengarkan penjelasan anak bungsunya yang tampan itu.

Ibunya–Uchiha Mikoto sepertinya sudah sangat menginginkan anak sulungnya memperkenalkan sang kekasih kepada keluarga. Namun apa daya, di usianya yang menginjak 23 tahun belum sekalipun ia membawa seorang wanita ke rumah.

Alasannya selalu sama. Ia sangat sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Bahkan semakin sibuk di semester akhirnya di jenjang Magister.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino dan Sakura yang berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka berniat untuk bersantai di sekitar taman yang ada di kampus. Dengan menenteng tas dan juga beberapa berkas di tangan, keduanya menyusuri koridor kampus yang ramai itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju taman, mereka mendapati banyak gadis-gadis berdiri di pinggir lapangan basket dan terus berteriak memanggil nama seseorang. Tadinya mereka merasa tidak peduli dengan mengedikkan bahu dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian mereka berlari ke arah lapangan basket begitu ada seorang gadis berteriak, "Pangeran!"

Dua gadis cantik itu berlari dan langsung saja menabrak kerumunan banyak orang yang berteriak histeris.

Rupanya yang dipanggil 'pangeran' tadi tengah bermain basket. Karena merasa gerah dengan keringat yang menempel di tubuhnya, ia menyiramkan air mineral botol ke seluruh tubuh.

Rambut panjangnya basah. Kemeja putihnya yang tipis juga basah sempurna sehingga terlihat jelas dada bidang, otot perut dan punggungnya yang kekar. Para gadis semakin berteriak keras kala pemuda itu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya.

Tak terkecuali Ino dan Sakura yang sedari tadi menatap pemuda itu. Mata lebar mereka semakin melebar melihat pemandangan indah nan percuma di depan. Mulut mereka pun membentuk huruf 'O' dibuatnya.

 _'Jadi dia adalah pangeran itu?'_ Tanya Ino dalam hati.

 _'Luar biasa.'_ Batin Sakura.

Uchiha Itachi adalah 'pangeran' yang membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Hanya dengan sekali tatapan mampu membuat seorang gadis rela memberikan segalanya padanya.

Memiliki wajah yang tampan dan prestasi segudang membuatnya tidak perlu pertimbangan untuk menjadi seorang kekasih. Bahkan suami karena sifatnya yang dewasa.

Sepasang bola mata abu-abu gelap memancarkan berjuta cinta di dalamnya. Tarikan matanya yang setajam samurai membuatnya terlihat _manly_. Namun disaat bersamaan bulu matanya yang panjang terdefinisi dengan jelas membuat kesan manis terpancar di wajahnya yang putih bersih. Hidung lancipnya mencirikan seorang oriental. Garis tipis memanjang yang ada di antara hidungnya menjadi obyek menarik dari wajahnya yang teramat tampan.

Bentuk tubuh yang tegap dan tinggi semampai membuatnya menjadi sosok sempurna.

Tanpa terasa jantung Ino berdegup lebih kencang ketika melihat Itachi. Mata _aquamarine_ nya bahkan tidak sanggup berkedip barang sedetik.

Sepertinya gadis Yamanaka itu merasakan yang dinamakan _love at the first sight_.

Begitu banyak gadis yang berteriak histeris seraya memanggil Itachi. Namun entah kenapa matanya tertarik untuk melihat seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ di ujung sana.

Mata _onyx_ Itachi dan _aquamarine_ Ino bertemu dan saling menatap. Detak jantung Ino semakin tidak karuan sekarang. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan meninggalkan lapangan basket itu.

 _'Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan memasuki ruang ganti untuk menukar baju yang ia kenakan dengan yang baru karena basah. Di dalam ruang ganti juga ada beberapa temannya yang bermain basket bersama tadi untuk berganti pakaian.

Sembari membuka kemejanya yang basah, terjadi beberapa percakapan antara dirinya dan Deidara–sahabatnya disana.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung. Memiliki wajah tampan, prestasi bertumpuk dan banyak penggemar, hmm." Puji Deidara pada Itachi.

Deidara, seorang pemuda berambut kuning emas panjang yang biasa di ikat tinggi dan menyisakan yang lain tergerai adalah seorang mahasiswa semester akhir di jenjang strata satu jurusan Seni, Budaya dan Keterampilan. Kecintaannya pada dunia seni membuatnya hampir setiap saat berceloteh tentang betapa hebatnya seni.

Deidara juga merupakan sahabat baik Itachi sejak SMA meskipun mereka berbeda usia dua tahun yang mana Itachi adalah senior dari Deidara.

Karena keakraban yang terjalin itu juga, pemuda pecinta seni itu tidak memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan _senpai_. Karena menurutnya hal itu mengurangi keakraban antara keduanya.

Kembali ke situasi awal. Itachi yang dipuji oleh Deidara hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis tanpa ada sepatah katapun.

"Dari sekian banyak wanita yang berteriak memanggil namamu tadi, ada seorang 'primadona kampus' yang tertegun." Tambah Deidara.

Uchiha Itachi berhenti dari kegiatan melepas kemejanya dan melihat ke arah Deidara memberi tatapan bingung.

"Primadona kampus? Siapa yang memberi julukan seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Haha sama sepertimu yang mendapat julukan 'pangeran', dia adalah seorang primadona yang sudah menolak cinta banyak pria di sini." Jelas pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memberi senyuman meremehkan, "Konyol!" Balasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino! Hei! Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Sakura sedikit mengguncang tubuh Ino yang tengah melamun.

Setelah melihat 'pangeran' di lapangan basket tadi, jantung Ino belum juga kembali ke keadaan normal. Detaknya masih terus berdetak cepat meskipun kejadian tadi sudah lewat sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

"Apa kau masih melamunkan 'pangeran' tadi?" Sakura mencoba menggoda Ino.

Dengan cepat Ino menangkas pertanyaan Sakura, "A-Apa?! Kau bercanda?!"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau terlihat gugup?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih mencoba menggoda sahabat _blonde_ nya.

"Ti-Tidak!" Ino sedikit berteriak.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu kembali menundukkan kepala sehingga membuat helaian rambut _blonde_ nya menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Bibirnya sedikit menarik senyuman tipis karena otaknya masih terus tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya hanya dalam satu tatapan tadi. Pipi putihnya muncul semburat merah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Bukankah ia terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Ino menatap Sakura bingung namun tidak menyampaikan sepatah katapun. Tapi jika diingat kembali, penampilan keseluruhan mereka berdua memang sama.

"Ah, mereka juga memiliki nama keluarga yang sama." Tambah Haruno Sakura.

"Benarkah? Memangnya siapa namanya?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Uchiha Itachi." Jawab Sakura.

"Mungkinkah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sejak pertama kali Ino melihat Itachi hari itu, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Itachi walau hanya sebentar.

Hari ini ia memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri pemuda Uchiha itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya seperti saran sang sahabat.

Benar-benar bukan gayanya untuk menghampiri seorang pria duluan. Biasanya pria-pria akan mengantre untuk berkenalan dengan dirinya. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan ia merendahkan sedikit harga dirinya sebagai seorang 'primadona kampus'.

"Tenanglah, kau pasti bisa." Sakura memberi semangat kepada Ino seperti seseorang yang memberi semangat kepada seorang atlet yang bersiap ke arena.

Yang diberi semangat hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan tetap mengambil dan membuang napas.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di perpustakaan di lingkungan kampus mahasiswa strata dua. Meskipun satu universitas, letak fakultas Ino dan fakultas Itachi lumayan jauh.

Mengetahui Itachi yang berjalan menuju perpustakaan, dua gadis cantik itu membuntuti.

Dengan perasaan gugup, Yamanaka Ino berjalan memasuki perpustakaan. Meskipun senyuman terus terlihat di wajah manisnya, tidak dapat dipungkiri rasa gugupnya lebih mendominasi.

Matanya berkeliling menyapu seluruh sudut perpustakaan untuk mencari pemuda berambut panjang itu–Itachi.

Tak lama ia menemukan Uchiha Itachi tengah duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku. Senyuman mengembang dari wajah cantik Ino.

Dengan mantap ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dimana Itachi duduk.

Begitu sampai di hadapan pemuda tampan itu, Ino langsung berbicara tanpa basa-basi, "Kau Uchiha Itachi?"

Itachi hanya melirik tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun. Matanya kembali fokus ke buku yang dipegangnya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Ino duduk di kursi tepat di depan Itachi. Ia sedikit memasang tampang kesal karena ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang pria bersikap sangat dingin padanya dan terkesan menganggapnya tidak ada.

"Baiklah, kau mungkin bingung kenapa seorang 'primadona kampus' sepertiku datang menghampirimu. Tapi, aku berniat baik. Mungkin aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku karena aku yakin kau sudah tahu namaku, bukan?" Ino menyombongkan dirinya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mendengus. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke arah Ino kemudian jemarinya mengantarkan mata Ino ke arah tulisan _'Keep Silent'_. Ino membalas dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau mungkin bingung karena tulisan itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Aku akan menje–" Kalimat Itachi dipotong.

"Hei! Aku tidak sebodoh itu!" Teriak Ino.

"Kau mungkin terlalu bodoh dalam hal mematuhi peraturan." Ucap Itachi datar.

Karena merasa dirinya telah membuang waktu dengan sia-sia, Itachi meninggalkan Ino yang merasa kesal begitu saja. Daripada terus melanjutkan perdebatan tidak penting, lebih baik Itachi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei! Berhenti disana! Hei!" Ino berteriak memanggil Itachi.

"Oi! Kau yang disana! Apa kau tidak mengetahui peraturan di perpustakaan?" Tegur seorang pustakawan.

Ino yang merasa malu setengah mati, menutupi wajahnya dengan helaian rambut panjangnya. Semua mahasiswa yang berada di perpustakaan menatapnya aneh. Bukan hanya merasa aneh karena ada seorang mahasiswa strata satu di lingkungan itu, namun juga merasa aneh karena seorang 'primadona' bisa melakukan hal yang memalukan.

Menyadari bahwa Itachi sudah menghilang dari tempat itu, dengan cepat Ino berlari keluar meninggalkan perpustakaan. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda tampan yang meninggalkannya.

Begitu melihat punggung tegap Itachi, dengan cepat ia berlari dan merebut buku yang dibawa Itachi sedari tadi.

Mata Itachi membulat melihat bukunya di rebut oleh Ino secara tiba-tiba dan Ino berlari kencang di depannya.

"Apa?! Dasar gadis gila!" Itachi berlari mengejar Ino yang beberapa langkah di depannya.

Adegan kejar-kejaran pun terjadi antara 'primadona' dan 'pangeran' di koridor kampus yang ramai. Lalu lalang banyak orang tidak mereka pedulikan.

Tatapan bingung banyak diberikan oleh para mahasiswa yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Hei! Dasar gila! Berhenti!" Itachi berteriak seraya terus berlari mengejar Ino.

Yamanaka Ino yang melihat ke arah belakang mendapati Itachi yang semakin dekat dengannya. Ia kembali mempercepat larinya lalu menaiki tangga yang menuju ke atap.

Napas Itachi terus memburu tetapi mau tidak mau ia harus mengejar Ino untuk mendapatkan bukunya kembali. Dengan langkah terpaksa ia mengikuti Ino menaiki tangga menuju atap.

Sesampainya di atap, gadis Yamanaka itu merasa bingung. Sepertinya ia mengambil tujuan yang salah dengan berlari ke atap. Karena kenyataannya ia malah tidak bisa berlari kemanapun sekarang. Ia sendiri terjebak di atap.

Seorang pemuda tampan muncul di pintu kecil yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap. Ia masih berdiri disana dengan napas terengah-engah. Sembari mengatur napasnya ia berjalan ke arah Ino.

Ino hanya dapat memberi tatapan takut sekarang. Ia tidak bisa lari kemanapun sekarang. Mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, tubuhnya akan terhempas dari lantai tujuh gedung kampus itu. Dan tidak mungkin jika akan berakhir dengan goresan saja.

Itachi semakin dekat dengan Ino. Langkah Itachi yang semakin dekat ke arah Ino memaksa gadis _blonde_ itu untuk memundurkan langkahnya. Hingga tiba di ujung atap yang mengarah langsung ke jalan raya, Ino melirik sedikit ke bawah melihat betapa mengerikannya jika ia jatuh. Dengan susah payah Ino menelan _saliva_.

Kemudian mata _aquamarine_ nya menangkap sebuah truk sampah tepat di bawah gedung itu dan mendapatkan sebuah ide. Bibirnya tersenyum licik.

"Teruslah melangkah. Lalu aku akan menjatuhkan buku ini ke truk sampah yang ada di bawah." Ancam Ino pada Itachi.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan melemparkan tatapan bingung ke arah Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu bersiap menjatuhkan buku berwarna coklat yang dibawanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Itachi dengan sedikit nada marah.

"Kita buat sederhana. Kau akan mendapatkan buku ini, aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Kita memakai sistem simbiosis mutualisme. Bagaimana?" Tawar Ino.

Itachi sedikit berpikir. Buku itu adalah hal berharga dan tidak mungkin jika ia harus membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Tak lama ia angkat bicara.

"Katakanlah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ino tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N :**

Helloooo~~! Hahaha aku datang dengan membawa sebuah karya seni baru /ditimpuk/ hmm... Sorry ya aku buat ff baru lagi tanpa menyelesaikan ff lainku yang terbengkalai :3 Tapi sebenernya ff Sakura Rhythm itu udah selesai kok, tapi belum mau aku publish aja. Sabar yaa.. Review kalian adalah semangatku genks! So, kalo udah baca please kasih reviewnya dan jangan jadi silent readers, ok? Kebahagiaan seorang author itu sederhana kok, dengan kalian kasih review dan no siders aja udah buat kami bahagia. Kalian egk tau betapa senangnya aku menerima review kalian sampe aku baca berulang-ulang :3 Aku terima segala bentuk kritik dan saran. Mohon reviewnya.. /bow/

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


	2. Chapter 2 : Beautiful Mistake

_"Kita buat sederhana. Kau akan mendapatkan buku ini, aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Kita memakai sistem simbiosis mutualisme. Bagaimana?"_

 _"Katakanlah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

* * *

Title : 14 Dating To Love

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, AU, Straight, Het, Typo(s), Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

"Mudah. Dari usahamu mendapatkan buku ini, itu berarti buku ini sangat berharga, bukan?" Tanya Ino.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti tipe orang yang membuang waktu dengan percuma? Langsung ke inti." Tegas Itachi.

"Uuh, kau sangat agresif." Ujar Ino dengan gaya _bitchy_ -nya.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin kau berkencan denganku. Sebagai imbalan, aku akan mengirimkan gambar setiap halaman dari buku ini setelah setiap sekali kencan. Bagaimana?" Tambah Ino.

Mata Itachi melebar mendengar permintaan Ino yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Berkencan?

"Apa kau sedang main-main?" Itachi menatap Ino tajam.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Ino santai.

Yamanaka Ino berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi atau lebih tepatnya ia berniat meninggalkan atap itu. Ketika melewati Itachi, ada sebuah lengan yang menahannya. Mata _aquamarine_ nya menatap ke arah Itachi.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?" Itachi menatap ke arah Ino.

Dengan cepat Itachi berusaha mengambil bukunya dari arah belakang Ino sehingga posisinya seperti sedang memeluk Ino dari belakang sekarang. Bukan berarti Ino bodoh. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Itachi. Buku yang sebelumnya ia pegang lalu ia jatuhkan begitu saja. Kemudian tangan lihainya menarik kerah kemeja Itachi dan mencium Itachi tepat di bibir.

Uchiha Itachi begitu terkejut dengan perlakuan seorang Yamanaka Ino yang kelewat dari kata 'nekad'. Matanya yang terbuka menatap mata Ino yang tertutup menyembunyikan _aquamarine_ jernihnya.

Cukup lama ciumannya hingga hampir saja Itachi terlena dan mengangkat lengannya untuk memeluk pinggang Ino dengan niat memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun ia menepis pikiran liar nan bodoh tersebut.

Lengan Itachi mendorong gadis _blonde_ itu dengan agak kasar sehingga membuat Ino tersungkur di lantai.

"Aww!" Ino mengaduh merasakan tubuhnya yang menatap lantai dengan tidak elit.

Terlihat jelas guratan amarah di wajah tampan seorang Uchiha Itachi yang membuat Ino sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Itachi meninggalkan Ino begitu saja tanpa ada sepatah katapun dan meninggalkan bukunya disana.

Pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor kampus yang sepi. Sepertinya semua mahasiswa sudah masuk ke kelas atau bahkan sudah pulang.

Deidara yang melihat sang sahabat melintas di depan fakultasnya segera menghampiri untuk memamerkan kerajinan yang baru saja ia ciptakan.

"Hei! Itachi! Lihatlah karya seni yang baru saja aku ciptakan. Ini sangat indah. Penciptaan sebuah inovasi baru merupakan sebuah mahakarya, hmm." Celoteh Deidara.

Yang diajak bicara malah sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Bahkan melihat pun tidak.

"Oi! Kau mengacuhkan karya seniku? Oi! Itachi!" Teriak pemuda berambut kuning itu begitu melihat Itachi berlalu.

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuannya–toilet, Itachi langsung masuk dan berhenti di depan _westafle_ dengan cermin besar terpatri di depannya. Ia meletakkan tangan di bawah keran otomatis dan membasuh wajahnya. Kepalanya kembali terangkat dan menatap ke arah cermin lagi.

Semuanya masih terekam jelas di kepalanya. Bagaimana Ino menciumnya secara paksa. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ciuman pertamanya akan ia lepas begitu saja dengan cara yang 'mengerikan'.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya dan me- _rewind_ kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membuat sebuah senyuman yang amat tipis. Bahkan tidak terlihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino berjalan gontai menuju parkir untuk menuju mobilnya. Sesampainya di mobil ia tidak langsung menghidupkan mesin dan melajukannya. Ia menghenyakan punggungnya ke sandaran mobilnya yang nyaman.

Mata _aquamarine_ nya tertutup dan _scene_ ia mencium Itachi tadi terulang di pelupuk matanya. Di satu sisi ia merasa senang karena pengalaman ciuman pertamanya dapat ia rasakan dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Itachi di kemudian hari?

Jelas saja jika seseorang yang dicium secara paksa akan merasa _illfeel_. Dan pasti Itachi merasakan hal yang sama pada Ino.

"Bodoh." Ujarnya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ino mengacak rambut _blonde_ nya yang lembut. Ia merasa frustasi dengan hal bodoh yang beberapa menit lalu ia lakukan. Berniat mendapatkan hati Itachi, ia malah membuat sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Matanya memandang sebuah buku berwarna coklat yang ia letakkan di _dashboard_ nya dengan pandangan tak dapat di artikan. Itachi pasti sangat marah sehingga ia melupakan bukunya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Ino.

 _'Tok! Tok! Tok!'_

"Hei! Sialan! Kau meninggalkanku, _pig_!" Haruno Sakura berkata seraya mengetuk kaca mobil Ino.

Ino segera membukakan pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan Sakura masuk. Yah, begitu banyak kejadian hari ini hingga hampir saja ia melupakan sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Ada apa? Aku melihat kau dan Itachi- _san_ berkejaran dari perpustakaan tadi." Tanya Sakura.

Ino hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan.

Tak lama, ia membuka suara, "Kita ke kafe."

"Eh?" Sakura bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Itachi mengucapkan salam begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"Selamat datang." Jawab Sasuke yang tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga.

Itachi langsung menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan sang adik. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu. Itachi adalah seorang yang sangat tenang dan pendiam. Jika tidak ada yang perlu disampaikan ia tidak akan mengeluarkan suara.

Di kamar, Itachi meletakkan tas dan perlengkapan kuliah lainnya di atas meja belajar. Ia melepaskan _outer_ nya yang sedari tadi ia kenakan.

Kemudian ia duduk dan kembali membuka laptopnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Mengenakan sebuah kacamata yang terpatri di hidung mancungnya, ia membuka sebuah dokumen dimana ia menyimpan tugas akhirnya disana.

Tangannya merogoh tas mencari sebuah benda. Merasa tangannya tidak menggapai benda yang dicari, ia mengeluarkan segala isinya di atas ranjang. Matanya menyapu semua barang yang tergeletak di ranjang namun tidak menemukan barang itu juga.

"Ah, maniak itu." Ujar Itachi begitu teringat sesuatu.

Ya, ia mencari buku yang sekarang berada di tangan seorang gadis bermarga Yamanaka. Semua konsep mengenai tugas akhir ia tulis disana. Sekarang buku tersebut tidak ada di tangannya. Ia harus berpikir lebih keras, bukan?

"Siapa yang butuh buku itu? Aku bisa melakukannya tanpa buku itu. Fokus!" Itachi menepuk pipinya memberi semangat dan motivasi pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika jemarinya hampir saja menyentuh _keyboard_ untuk mengetik, ia menghentikan gerakannya, "Aaakkkkhhh!" Teriak frustasi dari Itachi terdengar setidaknya ke seluruh kamarnya.

 _"Baiklah. Aku ingin kau berkencan denganku. Sebagai imbalan, aku akan mengirimkan gambar setiap halaman dari buku ini setelah setiap sekali kencan. Bagaimana?"_

Kalimat Ino masih terdengar jelas di syaraf pendengaran Itachi dan membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Sepasang mata _onyx_ nya yang masih mengenakan kacamata _minus_ menerawang ke langit-langit. Wajah cantik Ino berhasil masuk ke dalam pikirannya lagi. Tanpa buku dan wajah serta kelakuan Ino yang masih terngiang di kepalanya akan membuat dirinya sulit berpikir dalam mengerjakan tugas akhir.

 _'Dia benar-benar seorang maniak. Aku harus berhati-hati.'_ Batin Itachi.

 _'Krek!'_

"Kau terlihat frustasi." Ujar Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak tanpa permisi.

"Hah! Seorang gadis sangat menyebalkan, 'kan?" Tanya Itachi sembari melepas kacamatanya.

"Aku tahu benar. Mereka akan meneriaki namamu, mencuri perhatianmu dan mengajakmu berkencan. Itu juga yang aku rasakan. Heh, mereka benar-benar mengganggu." Jelas Sasuke yang terkesan curhat.

Ya, dua bersaudara Uchiha itu mendapat perlakuan yang sama oleh para gadis dimanapun mereka berada. Karena ketampanan dan kecerdasan mereka mampu memikat gadis manapun tanpa keraguan. Salahkan darah keturunan mereka yang begitu menawan. Bisa dilihat dari kakek moyang mereka–Indra yang memiliki paras begitu menawan.

 _'Kencan.'_

 _'Kencan.'_

 _'Kencan.'_

Kata itu terus berputar. Bagaimana Ino mengajaknya berkencan sebagai sebuah persyaratan bodoh. Ditambah lagi Sasuke baru saja mengucapkan kata yang lumayan terdengar konyol di telinga Itachi itu.

"Aku bilang 'seorang'." Tegas Itachi.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu hingga membuatmu begitu frustasi?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menciumnya."

"Apa?! Pipi? Bibir?"

"Bibir."

"Astaga! Ini hebat, _pig_!"

Dua orang gadis berusia remaja sedang mengobrol di sebuah kafe berkonsep _casual daily_. Ino berniat menceritakan sebuah kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada Itachi hari ini ke sahabatnya–Sakura. Bukannya memberikan sebuah solusi bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalahnya, Sakura malah terlihat _excited_ mendengar curhatan Ino.

"Hebat? Apanya yang hebat?" Tanya Ino tak habis pikir.

"Tentu saja hebat. Kalian berdua baru saja berkenalan, lalu dengan cepat kalian berciuman. _Pig_ , aku mengakui pesonamu sekarang." Ujar Sakura sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Haruno Sakura sahabatku yang cantik dan baik hati…" Ino menangkup wajah Sakura.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sakura santai.

"...tapi bodoh!" Tambah Ino sambil mencubit kedua sisi pipi Sakura.

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura mengusap pipinya.

"Aku membuat sebuah kesalahan fatal dan kau menyebutnya hebat? Benar-benar kau ini!" Ino menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan ucapan sahabatnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino menatap ke luar melalui jendela kaca yang mengarah langsung ke jalan raya. Tidak menemukan solusi. Bercerita dengan sahabatnya pun tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun bagi dirinya.

"Kau tinggal mengajaknya berkencan saja. Apa sulitnya?" Sakura berucap di sela kegiatannya.

"Itu yang akan aku lakukan." Tegas Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya semua berjalan normal seperti hari-hari sebelumnya bagi seorang gadis cantik berambut _blonde_ –Yamanaka Ino. Ya, semuanya berjalan normal sampai ia bertatap wajah dengan Itachi di koridor kampus.

Jika saja ia bisa menggunakan teknik apapun yang bisa membuatnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba, ia akan langsung melakukannya sekarang tanpa ragu. Sialnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang melintas di koridor itu. Oh, kemana semua orang? Ini bukan akhir pekan. Apakah semua orang sengaja melakukannya untuk mempercepat kematian Ino melalui serangan jantung? Oke, itu berlebihan.

Tidak ada siapapun di koridor itu selain dirinya dan Itachi. Tiupan angin bahkan dapat terdengar dengan jelas di telinga keduanya saking sepinya. Jika saja ada seseorang yang lewat, mungkin Ino bisa berpura-pura mengobrol dengannya dan menghindari tatapan dengan Itachi.

 _'Double shit!'_ Gerutu Ino dalam hati.

Karena tidak mungkin ia menghindari Itachi dengan berbalik arah, dengan tegar ia melangkah maju ke arah Itachi. Mau diletakkan dimana wajahnya jika ia berbalik arah? Seseorang akan mencoret gelarnya sebagai 'primadona kampus' jika ia benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

"Kembalikan bukuku." Ucap Itachi dingin sebelum Ino benar-benar berlalu.

 _'Oh, ini hanya perasaanku saja_ _atau ia memang mengeluarkan aura mengerikan?'_ Ino bergidik mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Aku tidak membawanya." Jawab Ino santai yang sebenarnya sedang berpura-pura menutupi rasa canggungnya.

Mata _onyx_ Itachi menyipit keheranan ke arah Ino, _'Bagaimana dia bisa setenang ini?_ _Apa dia tidak merasa bersalah?'_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi, Itachi- _san_." Ucap Ino kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Apa kau masih mempertahankan persyaratannya?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan Itachi itu pun sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kembali ke arah Itachi. Ia tidak menyangka jika Itachi akan mengingat persyaratan yang ia ajukan kemarin. Ia pikir Itachi hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu saja.

"Kau berubah pikiran?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan persyaratan yang lebih masuk akal? Ah, tidak. Lagipula apa untungnya bagimu memiliki buku itu?" Ujar Itachi.

"Itu tergantung keputusanmu. Tidak masalah bagiku jika kau tidak mau melakukan persyaratan itu." Timpal Ino.

Oh, mulut Ino benar-benar mengeluarkan perkataan yang tidak dicerna oleh otaknya. Apakah kalimat seperti itu yang seharusnya dilontarkan oleh seseorang yang bersalah? Ia malah terkesan menekan Itachi sekarang.

 _'Damn! Stupid mouth!'_ Batin Ino.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun. Asal jangan ken–" Itachi tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena kata sialan itu muncul begitu saja di otaknya.

"Ekhem! Permintaan yang lain?" Pemuda itu sedikit berdehem untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari kata 'kencan' yang terkutuk.

"Permintaanku yang lain adalah berkencan denganku. Kemudian kau akan terus bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama dan aku akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Permisi." Tegas Ino kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai!" Teriak Itachi yang membuatnya keluar dari karakter.

 _'Negosiasi macam apa itu?' Inner_ Itachi terus menggerutu tidak jelas.

Tidak ada jalan lain. Jika ia ingin sang buku–isinya kembali dengan selamat, ia harus melakukan persyaratan bodoh dari Ino.

 _'Kencan?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _queen size_ nya yang nyaman. Ia meregangkan lengan tangannya berusaha melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Seperti ada seekor beruang di atas pundaknya, ia merasakan lelah yang luar biasa.

Semua itu terjadi karena hari ini ia menjalani sebuah praktik kedokteran di Rumah Sakit swasta di Tokyo. Sialnya, ia mendapat giliran menangani pasien di UGD, dimana kata kematian, _blue code_ , teriakan, sampai tangisan ada di dalamnya. Ia juga menghabiskan waktu dengan berlarian kesana kemari untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama di UGD.

Yamanaka Ino mengambil jurusan Kedokteran seperti cita-citanya sejak kecil. Meskipun menjalani praktik yang melelahkan dan menguras tenaga sekalipun, ia harus melakukannya dengan baik demi mencapai tujuannya menjadi seorang Dokter.

Semuanya berawal sejak ia mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa sang Ibu meninggal karena penyakit _Microscopic_ _Polyangiitis_ (MPA). Penyakit yang menyerang pembuluh darah seseorang akibat dorongan dari dalam tubuh untuk mengeluarkan tenaga berlebihan. Sejak saat itu, Ino bertekad untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang ia harapkan mampu menolong banyak nyawa. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi seorang dokter yang melihat pasiennya tersenyum bahagia keluar dari ruang perawatan.

Mata _aquamarine_ nya melihat sebuah buku coklat yang tergeletak di atas _buffet_. Ia mengambil buku itu dan kembali ke posisi tidurnya lagi. Tangannya membuka beberapa lembaran buku. Di lembar pertama tertulis 'Uchiha Itachi–S2 (Bisnis dan Manajemen)'. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kemudian berlanjut ke lembaran-lembaran berikutnya yang hanya berisi rangkuman materi pembelajaran mengenai Bisnis dan Manajemen.

"Dilihat dari isi bukunya, ia adalah tipe pria yang membosankan, 'kan?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Membosankan memang. Isi buku itu hanya ada rangkuman materi dan beberapa konsep tugas yang tidak tertata dengan rapi dan terkesan acak-acakan.

"Hanya empat belas halaman. Jika ia menyetujui persyaratanku, berarti hanya empat belas kali kencan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Ino menghela napas berat dan meletakkan buku itu di sampingnya. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar sampai akhirnya ia membukanya lagi begitu merasa ada yang ganjil di buku yang barusan ia telisik.

Ino kembali meraih buku itu dan membuka beberapa lembaran sampai ke lembar pertengahan. Ia mendapati sebuah kalimat yang di tulis dengan tulisan berukir indah. 'Bunga kertas', kalimat itu adalah apa yang ditangkap oleh mata Ino. Ia memberikan tatapan bingung ke arah kertas putih itu.

 _'Apa maksudnya?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Di bulan Agustus yang memasuki musim panas di Jepang memberikan suasana begitu terik dan menyengat. Di tengah teriknya matahari, sebuah mobil melintasi sebuah gerbang besar ke arah keluar dari University of Tokyo. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh seorang berambut _blonde_ itu terhenti begitu sang pengemudi menginjak rem.

Matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sebuah halte bus dekat kampus. Ia menyadari seseorang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Apakah Itachi tidak memiliki mobil sehingga ia harus naik bus? Pertanyaan seperti itu dan sejenisnya muncul.

Ino mengambil ponsel lalu menelepon seseorang, "Berikan aku alamat Itachi- _san_." Ujarnya.

Seseorang di seberang telepon menitahkan sebuah alamat lalu Ino mencatatnya di secarik kertas kecil. Setelah selesai, dengan cepat ia kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju ke alamat yang dituju.

Sesampainya di alamat yang ia tuju, ia keluar dari mobil dan memandang rumah bergaya Eropa _modern_ tanpa pagar di depannya. Rumah itu lumayan mewah dengan perpaduan cat berwarna putih dan _rose gold_. Matanya melihat ke kertas yang ia bawa, namun sesekali ia melihat-lihat ke rumah di hadapannya.

"Benarkah ini rumahnya?" Ino hanya berdiri disana tanpa niatan memanggil seseorang di dalam rumah tersebut.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada seorang pemuda yang berhenti dari langkahnya. Pemuda itu bingung menatap seseorang yang sangat ia tahu berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan gelagat seperti orang yang akan mencuri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Itachi yang sekarang sudah berada di samping Ino.

"Oh, Itachi- _san_." Ino sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku?" Tanya Itachi lagi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jadi benar ini rumahmu?" Ino malah balik bertanya.

Karena tidak sama sekali mendapat jawaban dari dua pertanyaannya, Itachi melangkahkan kaki berjalan ke rumahnya tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan Ino.

"Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?" Pertanyaan Ino sontak membuat langkah Itachi terhenti.

Itachi hanya terdiam dan tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Ia menunggu pertanyaan Ino selanjutnya.

"Umm… Aku hanya merasa kau pasti sangat membutuhkan buku itu untuk tugas akhirmu. Aku sudah melihat isinya. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saja?" Paksa Ino.

Itachi sedikit menghela napas, "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Itachi.

"Benarkah?!" Ino yang mendengar jawaban dari Itachi itupun langsung merasa gembira.

"Hn. Pergilah." Usir Itachi kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Itachi barusan. Perasaan bahagianya seperti seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan lotre dengan hadiah jutaan yen. Ia merasa menang karena berhasil membawa Itachi ke dalam perangkapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi, kapan kau akan wisuda S2-mu?" Tanya Uchiha FugakuㅡAyah Itachi dan Sasuke di tengah makan malam.

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Ayah bertanya hal itu?" Itachi merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang Ayah yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada. Cepatlah selesaikan kuliahmu lalu bekerja dengan baik." Ujar Fugaku.

"Lalu carilah seorang calon istri, menikah dan berikanlah cucu untuk kami." Kali ini Ibunya–Mikoto yang bicara.

Jika saja tidak di depan Ayahnya, mungkin Itachi sudah terjengkang sekarang akibat kalimat yang dilontarkan sang Ibu. Ia tidak memberi jawaban apapun.

"Benar. Cepatlah menikah atau aku akan mendahuluimu." Kata Sasuke asal.

"Hei! Kau masih bayi. Bagaimana bisa kau menikah?" Mikoto terkekeh mendengar penuturan anak bungsunya.

"Ibu! Aku sudah 18 tahun! Aku sudah dewasa!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi bagi Ibu, kau tetap bayi kecil Ibu." Mikoto mengusap rambut Sasuke sayang.

Kemudian terdengar tawa-tawa lain di tengah ruang makan tersebut karena obrolan dari keluarga Uchiha.

Sesudah makan malam, Itachi masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuh proposionalnya di atas ranjang. Matanya terpejam memikirkan pertanyaan sang Ayah yang sepertinya menginginkan dirinya untuk segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Sebenarnya Itachi sudah merasa tidak enak juga pada Ayahnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk sekolah sampai jenjang S2. Sebelumnya ia tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang S2. Namun apa daya, keingin tahuan dan kebiasaan gila belajarnya mengalahkan segalanya.

 _"Lalu carilah seorang calon istri, menikah dan berikanlah cucu untuk kami."_

Itachi menepis kalimat Ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di pikirannya tanpa izin. Menikah? Berpacaran saja belum pernah ia rasakan. Bagaimana bisa ia menikah?

Merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar di samping tubuhnya, ia segera meraihnya dan mendapati sebuah nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

"Siapa ini?"

 _"Ini aku, Itachi-san."_

Dari suaranya yang sangat khas itu saja sudah dapat ditebak oleh Itachi bahwa gadis _blonde_ itu yang meneleponnya. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, darimana Ino mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?

"Ada apa?"

 _"Umm... Bisakah kita memulai kencan kita besok?"_

"Besok?"

 _"Ya. Mulai besok sudah libur musim panas. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa mengkhawatirkan tentang kuliah."_

"Terserah kau saja."

 _"Aku akan menentukan tempat dan waktunya. Kalau begitu, itu saja. Aku tutup."_

 _'Tuut! Tuut!'_

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Ino. Itachi tak habis pikir dengan Ino yang begitu berusaha keras untuk bisa berkencan dengannya. Tapi anehnya, dalam hati Itachi yang paling dalam, tidak ada penolakan disana. Ia malah merasakan perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Tak lama setelah Ino menutup telepon, ponsel Itachi kembali bergetar karena ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 _'Shallowtail_ _Butler._ _7 malam.'_

Pesan yang berisi tempat dan waktu yang dikirimkan Ino tersebut benar-benar membuat Itachi _sweatdrop_.

"Dia benar-benar serius." Ujar Itachi.

Karena merasa nomor ponsel Ino lumayan penting untuk komunikasi, dengan berat hati Itachi menyimpannya di kontak dengan nama 'maniak'. Aneh? Yah, anggap saja itu adalah panggilan kesayangan dari Itachi untuk Ino.

Perjalanan cinta mereka melalui kencan di hari pertama dimulai. Akankah berjalan lancar?

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N :**

Hellooo everybody? What's up? Hehehe chapter 2 updated! Sorry untuk keterlambatan updatenya genks! Kuota internet aku kemarin habis. And shit goes on when my friends come and ask for some money. Yeah, grup kita ceritanya buat baju yang samaan gitu. Uang yg seharusnya aku pake buat beli paket kuota terpaksa aku pake buat sokongan deh.. And those were my one and only money! But, I got lucky this evening! Aku dapet bayaran dari ngajar les. Yeah, aku guru privat genks! Haha! So, aku update deh malam ini. Chapter ini sempet kehapus juga. Padahal aku waktu itu udah nulis sekitar 1k+ words, more or less. Which is menurut author yang tidak berbakat dalam merangkai kata menjadi kalimat seperti aku itu lumayan banyak. Jadi aku harus nulis lagi dari awal. But it's okay! Ohya, ff ini akan aku update seminggu sekali setiap sabtu malam (kalau tidak ada kendala). Enough! Review kalian adalah semangat dan motivasiku. So review please jangan jadi silent readers. Sorry aku egk bisa bales satu satu. But it'll greatly appreciated! Thank you!

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


	3. Chapter 3 : First Date

_"Bisakah kita memulai kencan kita besok?"_

 _"Dia benar-benar serius."_

* * *

Title : 14 Dating To Love

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, AU, Straight, Het, Typo(s), Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

"Ah, apa yang harus aku kenakan?"

Saat ini Ino tengah berkutat dengan beberapa pakaian yang telah ia pilih dari begitu banyak pakaian di lemari _wardrobe_ nya. Meskipun gadis cantik itu selalu terlihat cantik dengan pakaian apapun, ia harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk malam ini.

Setidaknya berilah kesempatan untuk mencuri hati Uchiha Itachi di hari pertama kencan dengan penampilan istimewanya. Dari beberapa pakaian yang terbaik menurutnya, belum juga ada yang benar-benar menunjangnya.

Karena merasa bingung dengan beberapa pilihan, ia menelepon sang sahabat untuk membantunya.

" _Forehead_ , datanglah ke rumahku."

 _"Aku tidak mau."_

"Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Aku mohon."

 _"Apa keuntungan yang kudapatkan?"_

"Kau benar-benar perhitungan, 'kan?"

 _"Hei! Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, aku kesana."_

 _'Tuut! Tuut!'_

Yamanaka Ino hanya mampu berjalan bolak balik di kamarnya menunggu kedatangan Haruno Sakura. Padahal jika berjalan kaki, jarak rumah mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit. Entah kenapa dalam tiga puluh menit sejak ia menutup telepon, sahabat musim seminya itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

 _'Krek!'_

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan kamarmu, _pig_?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat kamar Ino berantakan seperti sebuah kapal pecah.

"Apa kau pindah rumah?" Ino dibuat kesal oleh Sakura yang datang terlalu lama.

"Hei! Saat kau meneleponku tadi aku belum mandi." Sakura hanya memberi senyuman lebar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ah, lupakan. _Forehead_ , aku bingung harus memakai pakaian yang mana?" Ujar Ino _to the point_.

"Bukankah banyak pakaian disini?" Sakura mengangkat salah satu pakaian yang tergeletak di ranjang.

Ino hanya mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang. Ia menatap jam di ponselnya yang terus berjalan maju. Sudah hampir petang dan ia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri. Padahal ia yang menentukan waktu kencan tepat pukul tujuh malam. Akan ganjil rasanya jika ia terlambat padahal ia yang menentukan waktu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sakura yang belum mengetahui rencana Ino pun bertanya.

"Aku belum memberitahumu, 'kan? Umm… Aku akan berkencan dengan Itachi- _san_." Ujar Ino malu.

"Benarkah? Wah, selamat! Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Sakura mulai penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang." Jawab Ino singkat.

"Kalau begitu pukul berapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Pukul tujuh malam ini." Ucap Ino dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Hei! Sekarang sudah pukul berapa? Cepatlah bersiap-siap! Mandi! Aku akan memilihkan pakaianmu!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Ino masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Sementara Ino sedang bersiap membersihkan diri, Sakura sibuk membuka lemari _wardrobe_ Ino dan menelisik isinya. Begitu banyak pakaian di dalamnya. Mulai dari _casual style_ hingga ke _formal style_. Karena ini adalah sebuah kencan, seharusnya Ino tidak mengenakan pakaian yang terlalu formal, 'kan?

Ah, tapi tergantung dimana ia akan memilih tempat berkencan. Dan Sakura melupakan hal yang lumayan penting itu.

"Kau akan berkencan dimana?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang tengah mandi.

" _Shallowtail Butler_. Kenapa?" Jawab Ino sedikit berteriak.

Haruno Sakura mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ino dan mulai memilih pakaian yang menurutnya cocok dengan tempat yang menjadi pilihan Ino untuk berkencan.

"Baiklah. Ini akan sangat bagus." Ujar Sakura puas.

Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk yang melilit tubuh indahnya dan juga satu handuk yang membungkus rambutnya. Harum _lavender_ menyeruak begitu Ino membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

Sahabatnya–Sakura sudah siap dengan pakaian yang ia pilihkan untuk Ino. Ia menunjukkannya pada Ino.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan bagus?" Ino ragu.

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Ino mengambil pakaian yang sudah dipilihkan oleh Sakura dan mulai memakainya.

Setelah selesai memakainya Ino berdiri di hadapan Sakura dengan ragu-ragu. Haruno Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum puas. Penampilan Ino terlihat sangat cantik.

Yamanaka Ino mengenakan _dress_ berwarna jingga yang _fit_ di tubuh moleknya dengan potongan di bagian dada yang lumayan rendah dan tanpa lengan. Ditambah dengan _cardigan_ yang panjangnya sampai ke siku berwarna hijau yang membuat kulitnya terlihat lebih cerah.

" _Beautiful_!" Ujar Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya. Aku yakin Itachi- _san_ akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu." Goda Sakura yang menyebabkan timbulnya rasa panas di kedua pipi Ino.

"Tapi, ada yang kurang…" Tambah Sakura.

Saat ini Sakura tengah sibuk dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang mempercantik penampilan Ino di bagian wajah. _Cushion_ , _compact powder_ , _eyeshadow_ , _eyeliner_ , _mascara_ , _blush-on_ hingga _lip tint_ ia goreskan di wajah cantik Ino tanpa cela.

Setelah selesai dengan wajah, Sakura beralih ke rambut Ino. Sebelum mencatok rambut Ino, ia menyemprotkan _heat protectant spray_ lalu membentuk rambut Ino supaya lebih bervolume.

Sakura memilihkan sepasang _heels_ dengan tinggi 7 cm. Tidak terlalu tinggi. Karena dibuat untuk kenyamanan bukan untuk mengkamuflase tinggi seseorang. Karena pada kenyataannya, Ino memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi bak model.

Selesai dengan semuanya, Sakura mengantarkan Ino untuk melihat pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar. Ino sendiri merasa puas dengan penampilannya malam ini. Untung ada Sakura yang membantunya.

" _Perfect_!" Kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih, _forehead_." Ino memeluk Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gemericik air yang keluar dari _shower_ terdengar dari balik kamar mandi yang terletak di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih itu. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang tengah membersihkan dirinya di bawah guyuran air yang terus mengalir. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai panjang dan basah sempurna. Wangi maskulin keluar dari setiap pori-pori kulit pemuda berkulit putih itu. Tubuh atletisnya semakin terlihat sensual dalam keadaan basah. Dada bidang, lengan dan punggung yang kekar, otot perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna, serta _tiit!_ Tidak perlu diteruskan karena itu hanya akan menimbulkan pikiran liar.

Merasa cukup dengan proses membersihkan dirinya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melilit di pinggulnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk dengan satu handuk kecil yang sedang mengeringkan rambut panjangnya.

 _I realize the screaming pain_

 _Hearing loud in my brain_

 _But I'm going straight ahead with the scars_

Terdengar _ringtone_ panggilan masuk dari ponselnya. Ia meletakkan handuk kecil yang sebelumnya ia gunakan ke tempat terdekat. Kemudian tangannya beralih ke ponselnya untuk mengangkat sebuah panggilan. Sepasang bola mata abu-abu gelapnya menangkap sebuah nama 'maniak' di layar ponselnya.

 _"Itachi-san, kau harus menjemputku. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat rumahku melalui sebuah pesan."_

 _'Tuut! Tuut!'_

Itachi hanya mampu menatap bingung ke arah ponsel di tangannya, "Aku seorang kurir sekarang?"

Ia melempar ponselnya di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Tak lama, sebuah pesan masuk berisi alamat tersampaikan. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mendecih.

Kemudian ia beralih ke sebuah lemari untuk mengambil pakaian. Setelah merasa cukup dengan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan, ia mengawali dengan celana berwarna putih polos sebatas mata kaki. Sebelum mengenakan pakaian atas, ia menyemprotkan _body spray_ ke seluruh tubuh. Lalu ia mengenakan kaus _v-neck_ berwarna _black espresso_ dan setelan jas _semi-formal_ berwarna _grey_ cerah. Tak lupa ia kembali menyemprotkan parfum di daerah denyut nadi, antaranya di pergelangan tangan dan leher. Tambahan arloji berwarna putih menambahkan kesan modis pada penampilan tampannya. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya rendah dengan ikat rambut berwarna merah lalu berlanjut dengan _slip shoes_.

Tanpa kembali meninjau penampilannya di cermin, ia menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di _buffet_. Berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga untuk keluar rumah.

"Aku pergi." Pamitnya pada Sasuke yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-Aku ada sedikit urusan." Ujar Itachi sedikit gugup.

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup?" Sasuke mempertanyakan kelakuan sang kakak yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak gugup." Jawab Itachi cepat.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan jika Ayah dan Ibu bertanya?" Sasuke mencoba menekan Itachi untuk mengaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja jawab seperti yang aku katakan. Sudahlah. Aku pergi." Itachi meninggalkan rumah itu sebelum adik laki-lakinya itu benar-benar menyudutkannya.

Itachi mengemudikan Mercedez Benz GL 400 (X166) berwarna putih miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang karena bukan gayanya jika ia harus balapan liar di jalanan. Ia adalah seseorang yang sangat rapi dan terkonsep. Segalanya ia lakukan dengan hati-hati sehingga meminimalisir kerugian bagi dirinya dan orang lain. Kedisplinan yang diajarkan dalam keluarga menjadi peran utama dari hampir seluruh kepribadiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di alamat yang dikirim oleh teman kencannya malam ini, ia turun dari mobil dan memperhatikan nomor rumah mewah tersebut.

Sementara itu, Ino dan Sakura yang mendengar suara mesin mobil berhenti di depan rumah segera berlari ke arah balkon dan mendapati Itachi berdiri disana.

Yamanaka Ino merasa senang sekaligus gugup, "Dia sudah datang."

"Cepatlah turun!" Ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ino.

"Tunggu! Jika sudah selesai berkencan, segeralah pesan sebuah kamar." Sakura menggoda.

"Hei!" Ino berteriak atas kalimat Sakura yang asal.

Haruno Sakura hanya membalas teriakan sang sahabat dengan menyengir seperti kuda.

Ino berjalan keluar rumah dan Itachi berada disana dengan tubuh bersandar di mobilnya dan tangannya yang memainkan ponsel.

"Itachi- _san_." Tegur Ino begitu berada di depan Itachi.

Mata _onyx_ Itachi sedikit membulat melihat penampilan Ino yang sangat cantik. Bola matanya melihat mulai dari kaki jenjang Ino yang mulus terekspos dengan jelas hingga ke bagian paha. Napasnya sedikit tercekat ketika melihat gaun gadis itu yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Kemudian penglihatannya beralih ke wajah Ino yang bagaikan tokoh _Barbie_ lengkap dengan rambut _blonde_ dan mata _aquamarine_ yang indah.

"Ada apa, Itachi- _san_?" Tanya Ino yang mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan Itachi.

Itachi hanya mampu berdehem dan berkata kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia membukakan pintu mobil bagian kanan untuk Ino.

"Apa kau sedang berpura-pura menjadi seorang kekasih yang romantis sekarang?" Ino mengomentari kelakuan Itachi barusan.

"Tidak." Jawab Itachi datar.

Ino memasuki mobil Itachi. Berharap kalau pintu yang Itachi bukakan tadi akan ditutup kembali oleh pemuda itu seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan pria kepada teman kencannya, Itachi malah meninggalkan pintu itu tetap terbuka dan ia berlalu begitu saja ke arah kemudi.

Ino memberi tatapan bingung kepada Itachi. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak ada sedikit saja jiwa romantis dalam dirinya. Ia teralu dingin bahkan untuk berpura-pura romantis. Dengan terpaksa ia menutup pintu itu sendiri.

Ketika akan memakai sabuk pengaman, Ino merasa kesulitan entah kenapa. Itachi yang melihat pemandangan tidak enak di sampingnya segera bertindak. Ia menarik sabuk pengaman di bagian tempat duduk Ino dan mengenakannya pada Ino. Sialnya, wajahnya dan wajah Ino hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa senti. Pemuda Uchiha itu bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas bibir ranum Ino. Disitu ia merasakan sulit menelan _saliva_ nya sendiri untuk pertama kali dalam dua puluh tiga tahun.

"Te-Terima kasih." Ujar Ino yang merasa gugup.

Mesin mobil di hidupkan dan Itachi mengemudikan mobil itu dengan tatapan fokus ke depan. Tak ada pembicaraan antara dua insan tersebut selama hampir setengah dari perjalanan menuju kafe. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Ino memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuka sebuah percakapan, sedangkan Itachi _err_ entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan. Dia tipe pemuda yang sulit ditebak bahkan oleh penulis cerita ini (read : me).

"Mobilmu bagus." Ino akhirnya membuka suara.

Uchiha Itachi hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya dan tidak membalas perkataan Ino. Bahkan memberi sebuah ekspresipun tidak.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke kampus?" Gadis _blonde_ itu masih terus memancing Itachi untuk berbicara.

"Untuk mengurangi kemacetan." Jawab Itachi.

"Apa?" Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Itachi.

"Kebanyakan orang mengendarai mobil pribadi hanya untuk membawa dirinya seorang. Akan semakin banyak kendaraan di jalan dan otomatis menimbulkan kemacetan. Maka dari itu aku memilih naik kendaraan umum." Jelas pemuda berparas tampan itu.

"Berarti kau bukan orang yang egois, 'kan?" Ino menyimpulkan penjelasan Itachi.

"Benar. Dan kau adalah seseorang yang egois." Tuduh Itachi.

"Apa katamu?!" Gadis Yamanaka itu sedikit kesal.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Itachi.

Tanpa terasa dengan sedikit percakapan yang lumayan cukup mencairkan suasana membuat keduanya merasa perjalanan ke kafe terasa lebih cepat dibandingkan apabila saling berdiam diri.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan mulai melangkahkan kaki masuk ke sebuah kafe yang terlihat cukup formal untuk acara sederhana. Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk, ada seorang pelayan yang memberi salam selamat datang.

"Selamat datang. Apa anda telah melakukan reservasi?" Tanya si pelayan.

"Ya." Jawab Ino.

Itachi hanya memberi tatapan bingung ke gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis itu benar-benar merencanakan segalanya dengan baik dan terencana.

"Atas nama?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ujar Ino santai.

Pelayan berseragam hitam putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan _apron_ yang terikat di pinggangnya itu kemudian mengecek reservasi di sebuah komputer di depannya.

"Baiklah. Silakan. Untuk dua orang." Pelayan itu memberi isyarat untuk Ino dan Itachi masuk ke dalam kafe dan menempati meja yang telah dipesan oleh Ino.

Kafe yang di kunjungi Ino dan Itachi sekarang adalah sebuah kafe yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo karena selain makanan dan minumannya yang lezat, pelayanan di kafe itu pun bisa dibilang kelas atas. Wajar saja jika banyak orang yang mengantre untuk berkunjung ke kafe itu. Beruntunglah, Ino adalah seseorang yang cekatan. Ia sudah melakukan reservasi sehari sebelumnya.

"Ini sebuah kafe. Berarti kita disini bukan untuk makan malam, 'kan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Jika kau mau, mereka juga menyediakan makan malam." Ino menatap Itachi.

"Sudahlah. Jika kita makan malam, itu akan memperlambat waktu kencan." Jujur Itachi.

"Kau benar-benar dingin." Ino tak habis pikir dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Itachi barusan.

Seorang pelayan pria datang membawakan dua buah buku menu. Keduanya kemudian melihat berbagai menu minuman dan makanan yang tersedia di dalamnya. Karena tidak berniat makan malam, Itachi hanya memesan segelas c _appucino Ice_.

"Umm.. _Cazerac_." Ujar Ino kemudian memberikan buku menunya kembali kepada sang pelayan.

"Baiklah. Saya ulangi. Satu _cappucino ice_ dan satu _cazerac_." Pelayan itu kembali memastikan pesanan pelanggannya.

Ino membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Kemudian sang pelayan berlalu dan meninggalkan meja Ino dan Itachi.

"Apa kau tahu dengan apa yang kau pesan barusan?" Suara berat Itachi tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Ya. Minuman _cocktail_."

"Dan kau tahu kalau _cazerac_ adalah sejenis _gentlemen drink_ dengan kandungan alkohol 40 persen?"

"Aku tahu."

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menyulitkanku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika kau mabuk?"

"Aku tidak akan mabuk." Ino meyakinkan Itachi.

Ya, minuman yang dipesan oleh Ino adalah jenis _cocktail_ dengan kandungan alkohol tinggi. Minuman itu biasanya dipesan oleh seorang pria dewasa. Karena pada dasarnya, wanita lebih rentan terhadap alkohol sehingga _cazerac_ tidak dianjurkan untuk wanita. Tapi yang membuat Itachi terkejut adalah ketika seorang gadis berusia remaja memesan _cazerac_ dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak akan mabuk.

Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada menunggu datangnya pesanan. Sementara Ino sedang berusaha untuk membuka _cardigan_ nya.

"Aku tahu ini bulan Agustus, tapi tidak seharusnya kau membuka _cardigan_ mu di ruangan dengan penuh pendingin udara seperti ini." Kata Itachi datar melihat apa yang akan dilakukan gadis di depannya.

"Apa?" Ino menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ketika tubuh atasmu tidak tertutupi apapun dan terkena pendingin udara, kau akan merasa kedinginan. Ketika kau merasa kedinginan, kau akan bersin. Dalam sekali bersin kau mampu menyebarkan 100.000 kuman dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam. Dengan jarak sedekat ini antara kau dan aku, kau pikir berapa banyak kuman yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuhku ketika kau bersin?" Itachi bertanya dengan santainya.

"Hah?" Ino benar-benar dibuat _sweatdrop_ oleh kalimat Itachi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu benar-benar dingin. Bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Bagaimana mungkin Ino jatuh cinta dengan pemuda seperti dirinya? Kemungkinan besar gadis itu akan selalu makan hati dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak lama seorang pelayan membawakan dua buah minuman yang merupakan pesanan dua orang yang tengah bertatap mata itu.

" _Cappucino ice_ dan _cazerac_. Selamat menikmati." Ujar sang pelayan ramah begitu meletakkan dua buah gelas berbeda isi itu.

 _Onyx_ dan _aquamarine_ itu masih terus saling menatap dengan penuh 'aku–menantangmu' tanpa memperdulikan pesanan mereka yang sudah tersedia. Pelayan yang baru saja mempersilakan pelanggannya untuk menikmati minuman mereka itu pun merasa bingung dengan dua orang insan tersebut. Ia mengedikkan bahu dan meninggalkan meja bernomor 13 tersebut.

 _'Indah.'_ Suara hati Ino berkata jujur saat menatap abu-abu gelap milik Itachi.

Meskipun ia masih agak merasa kesal dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Itachi tadi, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perasaan sukanya terhadap Itachi lebih besar. Ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang penggemar wanita yang tergila-gila dengan kelompok pria tampan yang menyanyi dan menari itu. Jika saja ia tidak menjaga _image_ nya sebagai ' _high_ – _class_ – _girl_ ' sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan berteriak histeris sekarang dengan tatapan mata pemuda di hadapannya yang menghipnotis itu.

Bau harum campuran sederhana gurihnya _espresso_ dan manisnya susu menyadarkan mereka berdua. Keduanya baru menyadari bahwa pesanan mereka sudah sampai. Entah beberapa menit yang lalu sejak pertama kali dua gelas itu menyentuh meja yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Lelehan es terlihat di dalam gelas bening tinggi milik Itachi bercampur dengan warna cokelat kehitaman.

Uchiha Itachi melepaskan penutup sedotan yang terbuat dari kertas tersebut dan memasukkan sedotan itu ke dalam _cappucino ice_ -nya. Kemudian ia menyesapnya melalui sedotan berwarna hitam tersebut. Ino yang memperhatikan kegiatan Itachi itupun dibuat tersenyum kecil. Entahlah, apa yang lucu? Namun, melihat bagaimana bibir Itachi menyesap 20 ml cairan manis itu membuat Ino kembali berpikiran liar. Oh, ayolah. Bagaimanapun bibir itu sudah pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dan pasti lebih nikmat dari _cappucino ice_.

Mata Itachi kembali menatap Ino. Gadis itu tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Ia memberikan sedikit tatapan terkejut namun dengan cepat ia meminum _cocktail_ di hadapannya untuk mengkamuflase salah tingkahnya. Karena terburu-buru dalam meminumnya, ia tersedak menyebabkan dirinya terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! _Tissue_!" Ujar Ino sambil menutup mulutnya menahan batuk.

Itachi yang sebenarnya mendengar dengan jelas permintaan Ino itu sama sekali tidak bergerak mengambil benda yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan jangkauannya. Ia hanya melihat gadis di hadapannya yang terbatuk itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Berikan aku _tissue_! Uhuk!" Ino masih melanjutkan adegan batuknya.

Memang ada sedikit sifat jahil di dalam diri seorang Uchiha Itachi. Atau ia hanya melakukan hal itu pada Ino? Entahlah. Yang jelas ia malah terlihat sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Ino seperti itu.

"Hei! Aku bilang berikan aku _tissue_!" Ino berdiri dari duduknya dan berteriak entah kepada siapa. Oh, tentu saja pada pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha itu.

Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan Ino tersebut sontak berhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan menoleh ke arah gadis _blonde_ itu dengan tatapan bingung. Seketika keadaan kafe yang tadinya bising, berubah menjadi sangat senyap.

Yamanaka Ino yang menjadi obyek tatapan dari banyak pasang mata itu merasa malu setengah mati dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia membungkuk tanda permintaan maaf kepada semua orang di kafe tersebut. Ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya saja dan tidak perlu berteriak." Tutur Itachi dengan nada datar khasnya.

Ino menarik beberapa lembar _tissue_ sekaligus dari kotak berwarna _cream_ tersebut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi masih dengan ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukkan melalui bibirnya yang mengerucut.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari kencan pertama yang _err_ sepertinya tidak sama sekali meninggalkan kesan indah. Sama seperti ketika perjalanan menuju kafe tadi, keduanya saling bungkam tanpa kata.

"Hoek!" Ino tiba-tiba merasa mual dan ingin muntah.

"Hentikan mobilnya." Titahnya pada Itachi.

"Apa kau menganggapku sebagai supirmu sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hoek! Hentikan mobilnya! Hoek!" Kali ini Ino benar-benar serius merasa mual hingga memukul-mukul _dashboard_ mobil.

"Hei! Jangan muntah di mobilku!" Bentak Itachi.

"Hoek!" Ino tidak tahan hingga ia menutup mulutnya.

"Hei! A-Aku akan menghentikan mobilnya!" Sekarang Itachi mulai panik.

Itachi menginjak rem secara agak mendadak dan mengambil sisi pinggir untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Begitu mobil berhenti, dengan cepat Ino membuka pintu sebelah kanan dan berlari ke arah taman yang terletak di pinggir jalan itu.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan memuntahkannya…" Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis _blonde_ itu memuntahkan segala isi perutnya ke sembarang tempat.

"...disitu." Itachi akhirnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terlambat.

Melihat Ino yang terus muntah dengan waktu yang lumayan lama, mau tidak mau Itachi datang menghampiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi dengan dahinya yang sedikit berkerut.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hoek!" Ino sedikit menoleh ke arah Itachi.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengelus punggung Ino dengan tujuan mempercepat proses keluarnya cairan dari perut gadis cantik itu. Ino sedikit terkejut dengan sentuhan tangan Itachi di punggungnya hingga membuatnya berhenti sebentar dari acara muntah-muntahnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau terlihat pucat." Tersirat sedikit nada khawatir di kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Itachi. Ia mengulum senyum mendengar penuturan Itachi yang terdengar khawatir.

"Apa kau bahkan pernah minum _cazerac_ sebelumnya?" Pertanyaan Itachi menyadarkan Ino dari kegiatan mengulum senyumnya.

"Tidak. Aku belum pernah meminumnya." Jawab Ino polos.

"Benar. Kau tidak mabuk. Tapi ini lebih menyulitkanku." Ucap Itachi.

Yamanaka Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah. Akibat mayor yang dapat terjadi pada siapapun yang meminum minuman keras. Bagusnya, Ino tidak mabuk dan masih dengan kesadarannya. Itachi yang melihat Ino menundukkan kepalanya itu diam-diam tersenyum. Menurutnya, apa yang dilakukan Ino sekarang sangat _adorable_ dan terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil. Rasa kesal yang sebelumnya berkecamuk di hatinya tiba-tiba terhapus begitu melihat tingkah sederhana itu.

"Aku akan membelikan minuman." Ujar Itachi.

Itachi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino untuk membeli minuman yang dapat mengembalikan cairan dan memberi energi kepada gadis itu yang terbuang akibat muntahannya.

Meskipun Ino terlihat sangat manis dan cantik, tak ada yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang 'peminum' yang tangguh. Bahkan ia dapat mengalahkan teman lelakinya yang bernama Naruto dalam tanding minum sake ketika acara pesta perpisahan di SMA. Lawannya limbung dengan kesadaran yang benar-benar hilang dan wajah semerah tomat, sementara Ino masih mampu berdiri tegap. Namun, keesokan harinya ia muntah tanpa henti akibat minum sake terlalu banyak. Itulah kelemahannya.

"Ini. Minumlah." Itachi menyodorkan sebotol minuman eletrolit.

"Oh, kau membelikan minuman yang tepat. Apa kau juga sering mabuk?" Tanya Ino dengan mata menyipit.

Minuman elektrolit memang mampu mengembalikan energi akibat kehabisan ion. Ketika seseorang meminum minuman keras, mereka akan mengalami dehidrasi. Dan minuman ini adalah yang paling tepat untuk diminum. Jangan pernah memberikan minuman yang mengandung kafein karena hanya akan memperparah dehidrasi.

Ino yang merupakan mahasiswi kedokteran paham betul dengan hal seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahu Itachi untuk membeli minuman jenis apa tadi. Pemuda itu cukup jenius untuk menangani hal seperti ini.

"Cepat minumlah." Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang terkesan tidak penting itu.

Setelah menyeka mulutnya dengan _tissue_ , gadis itu segera meminum minuman di tangannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Ino, keduanya turun dari mobil. Entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran Itachi hingga membawa tubuhnya untuk keluar dari mobil juga dan bahkan menghampiri Ino.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum tulus.

Itachi tidak membalas ucapan Ino. Tangan gadis Yamanaka itu terulur menggenggam tangan kiri Itachi. Yang digenggam hanya mampu terdiam mematung.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk." Ino melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pemuda tampan itu masih setia berdiri disana memperhatikan langkah Ino. Rasanya ia belum rela meninggalkan tempat itu ketika Ino belum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah.

Begitu Ino menghilang di balik pintu tinggi itu, ia kembali menatap tangannya yang digenggam gadis _blonde_ itu dengan tatapan lembut.

Ia merasakan hatinya yang menghangat secara tiba-tiba. Perasaan aneh yang belum bisa ia artikan itu kembali muncul di benaknya. Setiap kali ia melihat dan menatap Ino semuanya terasa sangat damai dan untuk sejenak ia mampu melupakan segala permasalahannya.

Sifat Ino yang ceria dan percaya diri membawa sedikit warna dalam hidupnya yang selama ini hanya ada dua warna–hitam dan putih. Sejak pertama kali matanya bertemu dengan mata Ino, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perasaan aneh itu mulai bersarang di hatinya. Namun, ia tidak menggubris hal itu.

Bibirnya kembali terangkat membuat sebuah senyuman begitu mengingat betapa konyolnya ketika pertama kali ia dan Ino berkejaran, kemudian Ino menciumnya secara paksa dan membawanya ke dalam kencan ini.

"Aku pasti kurang minum akhir-akhir ini. Konsentrasiku buyar setiap melihatnya." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Oh, itu bukan sebuah _commercial break_ karena Itachi tidak dibayar untuk mengatakan itu.

Matanya menatap ke atas balkon yang ia yakini sebagai kamar Ino. Begitu melihat lampu kamar itu dimatikan, Itachi meninggalkan rumah mewah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya yang berwarna putih itu. Ia tidak mengucapkan salam karena ia yakin kalau semua penghuni rumah itu sudah tidur. Ditandai dengan lampu yang sudah padam.

 _'Tek!'_

Uchiha Itachi terkejut begitu melihat lampu di ruang tamu itu tiba-tiba hidup tepat ketika ia akan menaiki anak tangga. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat dinding. Siapa lagi yang menghidupkan lampu dan menangkap basah Itachi selain adik laki-lakinya yang menjadi pelaku tunggal.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?"

"Aku ada urusan."

"Siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau pergi berkencan."

Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin meneruskan perdebatan tersebut karena pada akhirnya, dirinyalah yang **harus** selalu mengalah. Tanpa diharapkan, Sasuke yang merupakan seorang keras kepala mengikuti sang kakak hingga ke pintu kamar.

"Tidurlah, Sasuke." Titah Itachi lembut.

"Aku belum mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaanku." Tutur Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanya Itachi berpura-pura melupakan pertanyaan adik kesayangannya.

"Siapa gadis itu? Ah, tidak. Apa kau pergi berkencan? Ya atau tidak?" Sasuke menekan Itachi.

"Ya. Aku pergi berkencan." Itachi menyerah.

"Aku tahu benar." Sasuke merasa menang.

"Jangan pernah membahas hal itu di hadapan Ayah dan Ibu." Itachi memberi perintah.

"Jangan pernah melarangku untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis itu." Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Itachi.

"Astaga, dia benar-benar pintar." Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Melepas jas sekaligus kausnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada di atas ranjang.

Ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Melihat nama 'maniak' tertera di layar itu, dengan cepat ia membukanya. Ia menerima sebuah gambar berisi halaman dari bukunya yang 'dicuri' Ino. Yah, sepertinya Itachi benar-benar melupakan alasan mengapa ia harus melakukan kencan. Ia bahkan tidak sama sekali mengingat tentang bukunya yang sekarang ada di tangan Ino.

"Apa aku terlalu menikmati setiap detiknya?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N :**

Hello genks! Chapter 3 updated! Chapter ini aku buat di last minute. Bahkan hampir aja egk selesai. So, sorry kalo chapter ini mengecewakan dan egk sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian. Minggu ini aku sedang berada dalam fase terbawah dalam hidup aku dan hampir membuat aku menangis setiap harinya. Jadi, begini deh hasilnya kalo nulis dalam keadaan mood yang sangat tidak bagus. Gomen! Terima kasih atas review kalian. I really appreciate it! So, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Silakan tulis di kolom review. Ohya, banyak dari kalian yang notice kalo ff ini terinspirasi dari webtoon unTOUCHABLE. Yak, aku terinspirasi dari webtoon itu. Tapi alur ceritanya aku buat berbeda genks! Dari awalnya aja udah beda, 'kan? Kalo yang itu tentang vampire gitu, nah ini egk ada hubungannya sama vampire hehe.. Once again, review review review! Review kalian adalah semangat dan motivasiku! Thank you!

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

* * *

 **[p.s.] Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ff yang aku buat. I have two really good songs. I really like it, no, I LOVE IT, you should listen to it. It's Cold Water by Major Lazer feat. Justin Bieber & MO and We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth feat. Selena Gomez. Although, liriknya egk ada hubungannya sama ff ini, tapi lagu lagu itu enak banget genks! Dengerin aja deh. Aku sering dengerin dua lagu itu ketika nulis ff ini untuk mengembalikan moodku ke arah(?) yang benar. I just wanna share my interests. I know this is unimportant. Just ignore it. ^^v**


	4. Chapter 4 : Crazy Stupid Love

_"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."_

 _"Apa aku terlalu menikmati setiap detiknya?"_

* * *

Title : 14 Dating To Love

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, AU, Straight, Het, Typo(s), Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Matahari pagi terbit dengan warna emas cerah dari arah timur. Bulan Agustus yang merupakan musim dimana semua orang akan mengeluarkan respirasi lebih banyak dari pori-pori kulit mereka memberikan cahaya lebih cerah dalam kehidupan setiap tahunnya. Semua orang akan bersuka cita dimana setelah kebekuan es selama berbulan-bulan akhirnya meleleh akibat sengatan matahari yang hangat.

"Selamat pagi." Ujar seorang pemuda tampan bersuara berat.

Yang disapa hanya membalas dengan erangan halus yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu mengusap mata dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menyipit melihat sosok dihadapannya. Ia kembali mengusap matanya dengan agak kasar untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa sosok itu adalah seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"I-Itachi- _san_?!" Ino terkejut dengan Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja ada di kamarnya.

"Hn." Jawab Itachi sekenanya seraya bangkit dari duduknya di pinggir ranjang itu.

Yamanaka Ino benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ribuan pertanyaan hinggap di otaknya. Bagaimana bisa Itachi ada di kamarnya? Siapa yang mengizinkan Itachi masuk ke kamarnya? Oh, untuk yang satu itu mungkin tidak perlu dipertanyakan karena pintu kamar Ino terbuka 24 jam untuk pemuda berambut panjang itu. _What?!_

Semalam ia berkencan dengan Itachi. Ia minum _cazerac_ yang memang mengandung alkohol, tapi ia tidak mabuk. Ia memuntahkan semuanya. Ya, semuanya. Apakah karena perutnya yang kosong hingga membuat pikirannya melayang berkhayal tentang sesuatu yang terasa begitu nyata? _Doesn't make sense_. Ino masih mengingat semuanya. Memori otaknya masih sangat baik, lalu bagaimana cara menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi sekarang?

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Ah, Ino membenci pertanyaan itu. Ia merasa sangat senang karena Itachi ada di kamarnya. Tapi, penjelasan adalah yang diutamakan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

Uchiha Itachi berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang. Ia memegang bahu Ino dengan kedua tangannya. Itachi sedikit menunduk untuk menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan Ino, "Apa kau lelah?" Jarak wajahnya dengan Ino sangat dekat sekarang.

"A-Apa?" Ino terbata dengan ucapannya sendiri karena merasa gugup.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau bingung. Aku tahu ini adalah kamarmu. Dan tentu saja bagian dari rumahmu. Tapi, ingatlah bahwa sejak kemarin kamar ini menjadi kamarku juga." Jelas Itachi.

Kepala Ino berputar mencoba memproses setiap kata dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Itachi. Ino adalah gadis cerdas. Ia bisa masuk fakultas kedokteran di universitas negeri terkenal di Jepang dengan mudah. Namun, untuk yang satu ini ia benar-benar menyerah. Otaknya menyerah untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Yang mampu ia tangkap dari kalimat Itachi barusan hanyalah dua kata saja, 'kamarmu, kamarku'. Dua buah kata itu butuh penjelasan.

Gadis Yamanaka itu hanya mampu memasang tampang cengo tak mengerti apapun. Itachi yang melihat Ino dengan tampang bingung itu berusaha untuk mengubah ekspresi yang dibuat gadis itu.

"Hah… Apa kau lupa? Kita telah mengikrarkan janji kemarin." Ujar Itachi seraya menghela napas dan mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi sebelumnya yang sedikit menunduk.

Janji? Janji apa? Percakapan Ino dan Itachi saat kencan kemarin bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari. Bagaimana bisa Itachi mengatakan jika mereka sudah mengikrarkan sebuah janji? Hanya ada dua pilihan. Itachi mabuk? Atau Ino kehilangan ingatannya? Oke, terlalu banyak tanda tanya disini.

"Jelaskan seluruhnya! Jangan memberi gambaran abu-abu! Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan ketampananmu!" Teriak Ino sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Itachi.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya menatap bingung ke arah Ino. Gadis itu berteriak dan lebih parahnya ia mengacungkan jarinya pada Itachi. Ini pertama kalinya ia menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari banyaknya kaum hawa yang telah ia jumpai. Tidak terpengaruh dengan ketampanan? Rasanya ingin sekali Itachi mengucapkan kalimat 'apa maksudnya?' dengan gaya sahabatnya–Deidara yang sangat khas itu.

Ino sangat membenci mulutnya yang sering sekali mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang bertentangan dengan otak dan hatinya. Berteriak dan menunjukkan sikap tidak sopan pada pemuda yang ia sukai, benar-benar gila. Mulutnya sangat berani melakukan hal yang malah akan memberi pandangan negatif dari Itachi ke Ino. Oh, tolonglah.

"Kau sangat aneh pagi ini, Ino." Ungkap Itachi.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu meraih tangan kanan Ino yang mengacung ke wajah tampannya. Itachi kemudian menurunkan tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya erat. Hangat. Satu kata itu yang mampu menerangkan apa yang dirasakan oleh tangan Ino.

"Lihatlah. Kita memakai cincin yang sama. Apa kau paham maksudnya?" Kata Itachi yang memperlihatkan cincin yang dikenakan di jari manisnya berusaha menyelaraskan dengan cincin yang juga dikenakan Ino.

 _Nani?!_ Sejak kapan Ino mengenakan perhiasan? Sejak lahir sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah merasa mempunyai perhiasan dan mengenakannya. Hanya satu. Ino mengenakan tindik di kedua daun telinganya yang merupakan sebuah hadiah dari gurunya saat di bangku Sekolah Dasar–Sarutobi Asuma karena berhasil menjadi juara kelas. Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah merasa membeli perhiasan. Meskipun Ino merupakan gadis yang sangat peduli dengan penampilan fisik, tapi untuk pelengkap kecil seperti perhiasan ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Gadis _blonde_ itu bungkam menatap bingung ke arah jarinya dan Itachi.

"Kita resmi menjadi suami–istri kemarin." Tutur Itachi menatap tersenyum ke Ino.

"Apa?!" Ino berteriak keras dan spontan kedua tangannya memegang kepala yang merupakan sebuah reaksi normal menanggapi sebuah keterkejutan.

Apa-apaan ini? Kejadian apa ini? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi barusan? Suami–istri? Apakah yang dimaksudnya adalah menikah? Apa Ino sedang berada di _Wonderland_ layaknya tokoh Alice yang menjadi favoritnya? Apakah ini sebuah efek akibat terlalu sering menonton film yang sama? Ino bersumpah tidak akan menonton film itu lagi yang membawanya ke dunia khayal seperti ini. Tunggu, apakah ini khayalan Ino? Menyedihkan. Kenapa hal indah seperti ini hanya ada di dunia khayal? Tapi ini terlalu dalam.

"Rambutku?" Tanya Ino begitu merasakan rambutnya yang tiba-tiba terpotong pendek. Semalam rambutnya masih tergerai panjang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kemana perginya rambut panjang yang amat ia sayangi itu? Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah rambut pendek sebatas bahu.

"Kau memotongnya seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita." Jelas Itachi.

"Tidak mungkin." Mata Ino membulat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Begitu menyadari sesuatu yang benar-benar terlewat dalam pikirannya, Ino menutup dadanya menyilang dengan dua tangannya, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Ino memberikan tatapan tajam sekaligus takut melalui _aquamarine_ nya.

"Semalam adalah malam pernikahan kita. Menurutmu apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu?" Itachi menyeringai.

Oh, apa Ino boleh pingsan sekarang? Ia tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing tak tertahankan. Semuanya terasa berputar di pandangannya. Ino ambruk. Ino pingsan. Pingsan.

"Ino!" Tegur Itachi menyadarkan. Alhasil adegan pingsan Ino pun tertunda.

"Dari semua reaksi dan pertanyaanmu, kau terlihat tidak bahagia menjadi istriku." Pandangan Itachi melemah.

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku hanya merasa kalau semua ini tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh pemikiranku. Aku takut kalau semua ini hanyalah sebuah khayalan belaka." Ungkap Ino menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya, yang paling mengerikan dari situasi ini adalah ketika Ino sadar dari khayalannya yang terlalu indah. Semuanya berjalan mulus tanpa cela. Khayalan ini amatlah memabukkan. Ino merasa seperti terkena _powerful_ Tsukuyomi yang dilakukan oleh tokoh anime favoritnya. Lagi-lagi, Ino terlalu banyak menonton hal-hal seperti itu. Kembalilah ke kehidupan nyata.

"Bagaimana caranya membuktikan padamu bahwa ini bukan khayalan?" Tanya Itachi sembari mengangkat dagu Ino dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Uchiha Itachi sedikit menghela napas pendek. Ia menarik wajah Ino mendekat melalui dagu yang ia pegang. Itachi memperhatikan bibir ranum Ino yang benar-benar dekat dengan pandangannya sekarang. Sontak wajah Ino memerah merasa malu dan gugup karena perlakuan pemuda tampan itu. Sulung Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis melihat Ino yang menurutnya sangat manis dengan wajah merona. Ia menutup _onyx_ nya dan bersiap memberi Ino sebuah kecupan. Ini kesempatan bagus. Ino tak boleh menyiakannya. Itachi yang menciumnya. Kapan lagi? Tak ada kesempatan yang datang dua kali. Gadis Yamanaka itu kemudian menutup matanya. Bibir mereka hampir bertemu. Kemudian…

 _'Brug!'_

"Aww!" Ino mengaduh tepat ketika tubuhnya 'mencium' lantai.

Sial! Hanya sebuah mimpi. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa semuanya tadi hanyalah mimpi adalah hal pahit. Bahkan lebih pahit daripada khayalan. Setidaknya ketika mengkhayal Ino dalam keadaan sadar. Mimpi? Tentu saja ia dalam posisi tidur. _Bad timing_. Kenapa mimpinya harus berakhir di _scene_ itu? Tidak adil. Menyebalkan. Adegan barusan sangatlah tidak elit. Terjatuh dari ranjang? Hah! Yang benar saja. Beruntunglah ia berada dalam tempat paling privasi sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

Ino bergegas bangun dari posisinya yang tertidur di lantai dan segera memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya. Aman. Tak ada apapun yang aneh dan mencurigakan. Bahkan tak ada Itachi. Ia menatap jemari tangannya intens. Tak ada cincin. Matanya beralih ke cermin yang terletak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ino berlari ke arah cermin besar tersebut dan memperhatikan pantulan dirinya disana. Syukurlah, semuanya hanya mimpi. Ia memperhatikan dan menyentuh rambutnya yang tergerai panjang.

"Syukurlah." Ujarnya pelan seraya menghela napas pendek.

Apakah tepat jika ia harus merasa bersyukur sekarang sementara hatinya tidak merelakan mimpi tadi? Padahal Ino sangat berharap bahwa semua itu bukan mimpi. Itachi merebut hatinya dengan cara yang amat sederhana dan cepat. Ia tidak pernah merasa tergila-gila dengan seorang pria sebelumnya. Itu benar-benar bukan gayanya. Bertindak layaknya penggemar berat Itachi, setiap melihat pemuda itu rasanya otaknya berhenti berfungsi dan seperti ia sedang berada di _roller coaster_ tapi benda itu hanya membawanya naik ke atas. Benar-benar cinta gila yang bodoh.

 _'Tok! Tok! Tok!'_

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Lamunan tentang Itachi yang sepertinya tidak pernah habis dan akan menjadi kebiasaan barunya.

"Ino- _sama_ , Inoichi- _sama_ menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama." Ujar seorang assisten rumah tangga dari balik pintu kamar.

Apa ini? Tidak seperti biasanya Ayah Ino mengajaknya makan bersama. Sekarang, sarapan? Pria paruh baya itu bahkan jarang bertatap muka dengan Ino. Ia akan pergi sebelum Ino bangun dari tidurnya dan pulang ketika Ino sudah terlelap. Ia hanya sibuk dengan perusahaan. Mengumpulkan banyak uang dan memperluas cabang adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Ayahnya beralasan bahwa dengan menyibukkan diri, ia tidak akan teringat-ingat dengan Ibunya lagi. Ayah Ino memang protektif. Tapi Ino ingin kasih sayang. Bukan hal semacam itu.

"Aku akan segera turun." Sahut Ino dari bilik.

Tidak mendengar suara apapun dari balik pintu, Ino segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai mandi, Ino hanya mengenakan pakaian _casual_ karena tidak berniat pergi kemanapun. Gadis _blonde_ itu pergi ke ruang makan dan sudah mendapati sang Ayah duduk disana. Ino mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Ayahnya.

"Ino, Ayah ada urusan bisnis di Singapura dan mungkin akan kembali dalam tiga hari." Ujar Inoichi menghentikan kegiatan Ino yang tengah mengolesi roti dengan selai _blueberry_.

"Hn." Jawab Ino singkat.

"Hn? Tanggapan macam apa itu?" Inoichi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ayah tidak seperti biasanya. Bukankah setengah dari hidup Ayah memang berada di luar Jepang?" Protes Ino.

Ya, pagi ini Ayah Ino memang agak aneh. Pria itu mengajak putrinya sarapan bersama dan memberitahu tentang jadwal pekerjaannya. Oh, itu agak kasar. Mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut dengan berpamitan. Sebelum ini Ayah Ino tidak pernah berpamitan jika ia akan pergi ke luar negeri atau kemanapun itu. Saat masih kecil Ino selalu menangis ketika mengetahui kepulangan Ayahnya dari luar negeri. Kepulangan? Bukankah seharusnya Ino bahagia? Karena tidak pernah berpamitan, Ino tidak pernah sempat memberitahu Ayahnya untuk membelikan barang yang mungkin tidak ada di Jepang. Yah, sebut saja buah tangan. Seperti anak-anak lain, Ino ingin tersenyum bahagia menyambut kepulangan sang Ayah yang membawa boneka atau semacamnya di tangan. Namun, hal itu tak pernah ia rasakan. Terlambat jika ia harus merengek sekarang. Ino hampir menginjak usia dewasa. Selama bertahun-tahun itu pula Ayahnya tidak pernah berubah. Ia tetap menjadi seorang _workaholic_.

"Ino, Ayah sudah tidak muda lagi. Bagaimana jika Ayah tiba-tiba meninggal?" Tanya Inoichi.

"Ayah! Kenapa bicara seperti itu?!" Timpal Ino sedikit membentak.

"Huh? Ternyata kau masih anak Ayah." Tambah Inoichi dengan ekspresi meledek.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku ini siapa?" Kata Ino dengan sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha maka dari itu jangan bersikap dingin pada Ayah." Inoichi mengacak rambut putrinya sayang.

Ino tidak menjawab perkataan Ayahnya yang terkesan membuat lelucon itu. Apa-apaan Ayahnya itu? Benar-benar tidak lucu. Bukankah setiap perkataan adalah doa? Apabila ada malaikat yang mencatat, itu akan sangat buruk. Yamanaka Ino melanjutkan acara sarapannya masih dengan guratan amarah di wajah cantiknya. Menyebalkan. Karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu itu membuat nafsu makannya turun hingga 60 persen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selesai." Seorang pemuda tampan berambut panjang sedikit meregangkan lengannya.

Itachi baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sebelumnya tertunda. Malah akan sangat tertunda ke depannya. Semalam ia melakukan kencan pertama yang merupakan sebuah syarat yang diajukan seorang 'pencuri' hatinya. Salah. Coret kalimat barusan. Yang dimaksud adalah 'pencuri' bukunya. Persyaratan yang menurut Itachi sangat bodoh itu terpaksa ia lakukan dan membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh. Ya, bodoh karena sepertinya ia ketagihan untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan gadis itu. _What?!_

Mata abu-abu gelapnya menatap ke arah layar laptop dengan tatapan puas. Baginya, satu halaman dari buku itu amatlah membantu dalam menyelesaikan tugas akhir yang akan menjadi penentu masa depannya. Jangan sampai hanya karena penghalang kecil seperti ini akan merusak semua perjuangannya untuk mencapai titik ini. Itachi hanya perlu menganggapnya sebagai sebuah ujian. Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa, 'Semakin dekat kita dengan keberhasilan, semakin besar penghalang yang menghadang di depan.'. Itachi cukup percaya dengan filosofis.

"Benar-benar." Ujarnya pelan seraya tersenyum kecil ketika wajah Ino kembali masuk ke pikirannya.

Layaknya seseorang yang sedang kasmaran, Itachi melepas senyumnya begitu saja. Tidak seperti biasanya, wajah sempurnanya itu jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia. Datar adalah ekspresi mutlak dalam darah keturunannya. Oh, apa kali ini Itachi menghancurkan hal mutlak tersebut? Siapa yang peduli.

Itachi menutup dokumen yang baru saja ia kerjakan. Ia membuka laman instagram di web. Setelah terbuka, ia mengetik sebuah _username_ 'yamanakaino' di kolom _search_. Nihil. Pencarian itu hanya menampilkan sebuah kalimat _'no result for this search'._ Pemuda dengan bulu mata panjang itu mendesah napas panjang merutuki kegiatannya barusan. Belum pernah selama ini ia begitu penasaran dengan seorang gadis hingga seperti ini. Perasaan apa? Apakah ini yang disebut banyak orang dengan jatuh cinta? Itachi benci mengakui hal itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ia bahkan masih ingat pertama kali jatuh cinta yang membawanya kepada rasa patah hati. Semuanya masih tersimpan dengan rapi di trek ingatannya.

Uchiha Itachi melepas kacamata _minus_ yang sedari tadi ia kenakan lalu melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di samping laptop. Tak ada panggilan. Tak ada pesan. Ino belum menghubunginya lagi sejak semalam. Padahal Itachi mengharapkannya. Jangan berpikiran yang 'aneh' dulu. Itachi mengharapkannya karena ia ingin mengetahui kapan kencan selanjutnya akan dilakukan. Semakin cepat kencan dilakukan, semakin cepat pula ia mendapatkan rangkuman di bukunya secara lengkap.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Are you sure?_ (Apa kau yakin?)" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang.

" _Yeah. I think it's time_ _I return to my native country._ (Ya. Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku kembali ke tanah kelahiranku.)" Jawab seorang pemuda dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

" _But, didn't you say you don't have any family there?_ (Tapi, bukankah kau bilang kau tidak mempunyai keluarga disana?)" Wanita berambut pirang itu memberikan ekspresi ragu pada pemuda di hadapannya.

" _Hey, Jess! You don't have to worry. It's true that I don't have any family there. But, it's the land of my birth. Everyone there is my family._ (Hei, Jess! Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Itu benar kalau aku memang tidak mempunyai keluarga disana. Tapi, itu adalah tanah kelahiranku. Semua orang disana adalah keluargaku.)" Pemuda itu kini menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu wanita yang dipanggil Jess tersebut. Jessica tepatnya.

Dua orang berbeda gender itu tengah berada di bandara internasional Heathrow di kota London. Dengan hingar bingar banyak orang di bandara itu, kedua insan itu saling berdiam diri. Wanita pirang bernama Jessica itu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara iba, ragu atau cinta terlihat begitu samar di mata birunya yang merupakan warna khas dari mata kebanyakan orang Eropa.

" _Call me anytime._ (Hubungi aku kapanpun.)" Ungkap Jessica.

Pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat wanita yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya lebih dari satu dekade itu. Tak lama, ekspresi itu berubah menjadi senyuman manis. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus kembali ke Jepang dan meninggalkan Inggris. Ini adalah pesan dari kedua orangtuanya yang harus ia jalankan. Tak dapat dipungkiri setelah tujuh belas tahun ia dan kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan negeri sakura tanpa kembali, membuatnya begitu merindukan negara di Asia Timur itu. Merindukan keindahan alamnya, merindukan keramah tamahan khas Asia yang jarang ia dapatkan di London, merindukan kulinernya yang sangat beragam dan merindukan seseorang.

" _That's why I like you._ (Itulah mengapa aku menyukaimu.)" Sahut pemuda itu.

"Huh?" Jessica terkejut dengan kalimat barusan.

" _You're always very attentive to me and the most who understand me. Ah, you're making it very hard to leave my very best friend here._ (Kau selalu begitu perhatian padaku dan yang paling memahamiku. Ah, kau membuatku merasa begitu berat meninggalkan sahabatku ini disini.)" Pemuda itu memberi ekspresi yang dibuat seolah bersedih.

Jessica sudah menduganya. Setiap kali pemuda itu mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Jessica, itu hanya rasa suka sebagai sahabat, tak lebih. Sejujurnya wanita itu mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat antara mereka berdua. Tidak, bukan berarti lebih itu adalah hubungan seperti keluarga. Ia sangat menginginkan pemuda berdarah Jepang itu memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia miliki. Perasaan ingin memiliki seutuhnya dan perasaan mencintai antara pria dan wanita.

" _Are you going to meet her?_ (Apa kau akan menemuinya?)" Jessica menunduk.

" _I don't know. But, this is a good opportunity._ (Entahlah. Tapi, ini kesempatan yang bagus.)" Pemuda itu menghela napas.

Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda Jepang itu sekitar dua belas tahun yang lalu, Jessica sudah menyadari bahwa perasaan yang ia miliki amatlah berbeda dengan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap orang lain. Ia pikir itu hanyalah perasaan sementara yang memang terjadi kepada setiap remaja yang baru saja menginjak masa pubertas. Dimana hormonnya untuk tertarik pada lawan jenis sedang naik. Namun, lewat bertahun-tahun sejak hari itu, perasaannya tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Bahkan hingga kini di usianya yang menginjak 25 tahun tak ada seharipun terlewatkan tanpa jantungnya yang berdetak untuk pemuda itu. Saat itulah wanita Inggris itu menyadari bahwa perasaannya adalah cinta.

Begitu lama Jessica memendam perasaannya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Sampai pada suatu hari ketika pesta perpisahan di SMA. Jessica memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda dengan rambut merah itu. Patah hati menyelimutinya beberapa menit setelah pengakuan itu. Tanpa ragu pemuda itu menolak cintanya dengan dalih ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan gadis lain. Jessica dapat memahami itu. Ia merasa sangat terlambat mengungkapkan cintanya. Gadis itu pasti sangat beruntung, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Jessica.

Beberapa hari setelah hari itu semuanya berjalan normal. Keduanya disibukkan dengan persiapan tes masuk Oxford University. Mereka tetap bersahabat seperti biasa. Meskipun perasaan canggung masih ada dalam diri Jessica, namun ia tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dari pemuda yang mencuri hatinya itu. Kembali menjalin persahabatan adalah jalan terbaik untuk tetap dekat.

Perasaan penasaran mulai menghantui Jessica mengenai siapa gadis beruntung itu. Karena mereka merupakan sahabat dekat, pemuda berambut merah itupun dengan senang hati menceritakannya. Betapa terkejutnya Jessica ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis itu adalah seseorang yang tinggal jauh di Jepang. Pemuda itu berkata bahwa ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu sejak sebelum ia tinggal di Inggris, yang mana itu sudah sangat lama. Ia sudah jatuh cinta sejak usianya yang masih 8 tahun. Bahkan ia sendiripun ragu apakah gadis itu masih mengingatnya sekarang. _Impossible_. Namun bagaimanapun caranya, pemuda itu akan membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya. Tak ada harapan bagi Jessica. Pemuda itu menunjukkan kesungguhan di dalam matanya yang tajam.

 _'Boeing-777 236ER with the aim of Tokyo will leaving soon. To all the passengers are requested to immediately to get in to the plane._ (Pesawat Boeing-777 236ER dengan tujuan Tokyo akan segera berangkat. Para penumpang dimohon untuk segera masuk ke dalam pesawat.) _'_

Pemberitahuan itu menyadarkan dua insan yang sedari tadi berdiam berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

 _'Chu!'_

Jessica mencium pipi putih pemuda di hadapannya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan sahabatnya kemudian tersenyum. Ia mewajarinya. Mungkin salam perpisahan.

" _I'll miss you._ (Aku akan merindukanmu.)" Ucap Jessica dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _See you later._ (Sampai jumpa.)" Tutur pemuda itu sambil sedikit mengacak rambut pirang Jessica.

Pemuda itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jessica dan melambaikan tangan sebelum benar-benar hilang dari balik pintu kaca itu dan banyaknya kerumunan orang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tepat pukul 8." Ujar Yamanaka Ino dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa.

Beberapa hari setelah kencan pertama dilakukan, Ino kembali menghubungi Itachi untuk kencan kedua. Dan disinilah sekarang mereka berdua. Ebisu _Garden Place_ menjadi pilihan. Itu sebenarnya pilihan Ino. Itachi tidak mau ikut campur dan memusingkan diri dengan memilih tempat kencan. Asalkan ia bisa mendapatkan tiap halaman dari bukunya, semua aturan permainan akan ia ikuti.

Ebisu _Garden Place_ cukup terkenal di kalangan anak muda Jepang. Ebisu adalah lingkungan santai dan tenang, penuh dengan kafe dan restoran yang menyenangkan. Ebisu _Garden Place_ seperti sebuah kota tersendiri dengan kawasan untuk berjalan-jalan yang menyenangkan, belanja, makan dan hiburan. Banyak orang datang ke kawasan ini untuk menghabiskan _quality time_ bersama. Mulai dari keluarga sampai pasangan kekasih ada disini. Semua orang saling menautkan jari membuat Itachi _sweatdrop_. Lingkungan ini benar-benar tidak cocok untuk seseorang yang berstatus lajang.

"Oh, semua orang sudah berkumpul. Ayo!" Ino menarik tangan Itachi secara paksa.

"Hei! Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini?!" Protes Itachi.

Ketika mata _aquamarine_ nya menangkap sekumpulan orang yang berada di taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Ino langsung saja menggandeng tangan Itachi dan mengajaknya berlari ke arah taman itu. Meskipun mendapat sedikit protes dari Itachi, gadis _blonde_ itu tidak sedikitpun peduli. Sikap percaya dirinya melakukan hal yang lumayan berani dengan menarik tangan pemuda Uchiha itu. Itachi yang melihat tangannya berada di genggaman Ino hanya mampu menatap dengan tatapan lembut. Halusnya tangan Ino membawa kehangatan yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa disadari, Itachi membalas genggaman tangan Ino.

Banyaknya orang yang berkumpul di taman itu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Fenomena alam yang terbilang langka akan terjadi malam ini. Galaksi Bima Sakti dengan ratusan miliar bintang akan terlihat jelas membentang dari utara ke selatan. Pemandangan seperti itu sangat jarang terjadi. Ino yang tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan itupun tertarik mengajak pasangan kencannya kemari.

Begitu berhenti dari adegan berlari sambil bergandeng tangan, Ino melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan tangan Itachi. Raut wajah canggung dan malu terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya. Tak hanya Ino, Itachi pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Itachi juga merasa canggung karena ia merasa jika ia tangannya juga menggenggam tangan Ino. Pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit berdehem dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Itachi benar-benar menghancurkan _image_ nya sebagai sosok pemuda _cool_.

 _'Tep!'_

Tiba-tiba semua lampu mati dan menimbulkan suasana yang gelap. Beruntunglah karena berada di taman yang ada di lingkungan luar sehingga masih ada cahaya bulan yang menjadi penerang alami.

"Apa mereka lupa membayar tagihan listrik?" Tanya Itachi yang terkesan sedikit menggerutu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Malam ini akan dilaksanakan program pemadaman lampu selama satu jam." Sahut Ino sambil tersenyum senang.

Itachi memicingkan mata ke arah Ino. Program apa itu? Program penghematan listrik? Pemuda tampan itu tidak sama sekali mengerti tentang informasi tersebut. Akan lebih baik jika ia mengikuti kegiatan rutin sang Ayah yang membaca koran pagi sambil menyesap kopi hitam. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan menjadi sosok pemuda kolot yang ketinggalan informasi. Oh, membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang membaca koran sambil menyesap kopi saja membuatnya mual. Ia malah bisa dikira sebagai seorang Ayah. Tidak peduli tentang ketinggalan informasi. Yang penting adalah dirinya memiliki wajah yang tampan. _What?!_

"Di jam seperti sekarang ini, cahaya senja sudah menghilang sehingga bila lampu dimatikan, langit dan bintang-bintangnya akan terlihat jelas. Karena sekarang bulan Agustus, Jepang sedang berada di musim panas sehingga kemungkinan malam cerah cukup tinggi. Bila dapat mengurangi polusi cahaya, Galaksi Bima Sakti dengan ratus–"

"Ah, sudahlah. Hentikan." Itachi memotong celotehan Ino yang menurutnya terdengar lumayan membosankan itu.

Yamanaka Ino hanya bisa merengut ketika pemuda disampingnya memotong kalimat yang bahkan sudah ia pelajari sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Usahanya sia-sia saja. Padahal gadis Yamanaka itu sedang berusaha menarik perhatian Itachi dengan bertingkah layaknya seperti gadis dengan intelejen tinggi. Dengan begitu, setidaknya ia tidak terlalu terlihat bodoh ketika berbicara dengan pemuda jenius peraih hasil _Cum Laude_ di strata satu seperti Itachi.

Ekspresi merengut Ino segera berubah ketika melihat ratusan miliar bintang dari Galaksi Bima Sakti muncul di langit.

"Oh, lihatlah." Teriak Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

Itachi yang sontak membawa mata onyxnya menatap ke langit itu begitu terlihat terkagum dengan pemandangan indah yang tersedia secara cuma-cuma. Jajaran bintang terlihat begitu indah dan bersinar di langit malam yang cerah. Fenomena yang jarang terjadi di langit itu kemudian diabadikan oleh banyak orang disana melalui kamera ponsel hingga kamera professional. Jadi, ini maksud dan tujuan dari program memadamkan lampu itu.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, membentuk apa bintang-bintang itu?" Tanya Ino dengan kilatan di matanya yang mencerminkan rasa kagum.

Itachi melirik Ino dari ekor matanya, "Itu adalah rasi Angsa ( _Cygnus_ ) di langit utara dengan Segitiga Musim Panas ( _Summer Triangle_ ), tiga bintang terang di sekitar rasi Angsa: _Vega_ , _Deneb_ dan _Altair_. Di langit selatan terlihat rasi Layang-Layang atau Salib Selatan ( _Crux_ ) yang sering digunakan sebagai penunjuk arah selatan. Hampir diatas kepala dapat terlihat rasi Kalajengking ( _Scorpio_ ) dengan bintang terang _Antares_." Jelas Itachi lengkap seraya menunjuk-nunjuk langit.

Ino yang mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi itupun merasa takjub dengan kecerdasan yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Ino merasa beruntung bisa berkencan dengan seorang Itachi yang sangat tampan dan pintar. Sontak ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan Itachi karena merasa begitu kagum.

"Wah, apa kau seorang ahli astronomi atau astrofisika?" Ino menatap Itachi.

Itachi yang melihat lengannya dipeluk oleh Ino langsung saja menepisnya, "Orang bodoh pun dapat mengetahui hal itu dengan mudah." Timpal Itachi datar.

"Apa?!" Ino berteriak pada Itachi yang kini sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

Kalimat Itachi tadi secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan bahwa Ino bodoh. Ya ampun, mulut pemuda itu benar-benar tajam tak perduli dengan siapa ia berbicara. Rasanya Itachi memang selalu dan akan membuat Ino kesal. Namun apa daya, Ino terlalu menyukai pemuda itu untuk membencinya hanya sekedar karena sebuah kalimat. Benar, cinta memang buta. Atau Ino dibutakan oleh cinta? _Who knows?_

Saat ini dua insan yang terpaut usia lima tahun itu tengah duduk berdua di kursi taman sambil tetap menatap langit yang dihiasi ratusan miliar bintang yang indah.

"Benar-benar indah. Aku harap aku bisa melihatnya bersama dengan Ibuku." Tutur Ino tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Kau tinggal mengajaknya. Apa sulitnya?" Balas Itachi.

"Aku harap Ibuku bisa hidup sedikit lebih lama lagi. Tapi sayang…" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum miris.

"Maaf…" Itachi tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai hal itu. Tatapannya ke Ino melembut.

"Saat masih kecil, aku datang ke _Garden Party_ yang selalu diadakan sekolah setiap tahunnya. Semua teman-temanku membawa Ibu mereka masing-masing. Ibu mereka mengikat tali kimono mereka dengan sabar. Ketika tali kimonoku terlepas, aku hanya berdiri dan tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Kemudian seorang Ibu dari temanku datang dan mengikatkan tali kimonoku. Saat itu aku merasa, 'Ah, aku benar-benar tidak punya Ibu.' Aku merasa benar-benar berbeda." Tutur Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Itachi yang melihat gadis di sebelahnya terlihat begitu lemah, ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh itu. Namun egonya yang tinggi lebih menguasai. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka jika gadis _blonde_ itu akan begitu terbuka pada dirinya mengenai masa lalu dan kehidupan pribadinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah datang ke pesta seperti itu." Kata Itachi seraya menatap langit.

"Eh?" Ino menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Keramaian adalah hal gila bagiku. Aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku benci ditatap menjadi sekuntum bunga." Ungkap Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi adalah sosok yang tertutup. Logis dengan alasan yang ia ungkapkan mengapa ia tidak pernah datang ke sebuah pesta. Orang-orang dengan kepribadian tertutup sangat membenci keramaian, tidak banyak bicara, benci apabila mendengar ponsel yang berdering, tidak memiliki banyak teman dan masih banyak lagi yang mencirikan seorang _introvert_.

Kemudian malam itu mereka habiskan dengan saling bercerita mengenai pribadi masing-masing. Saat Ino bersama dengan Itachi, entah mengapa ia selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang embel-embel seorang 'primadona'. Begitupun sebaliknya. Itachi yang notabene seorang _introvert_ , menceritakan segalanya dengan leluasa dan terbuka pada Ino. Ah, satu lagi mengenai seorang _introvert_ adalah mereka hanya berbagi cerita dengan orang-orang yang mereka percayai dan membawa kenyamanan. Secara tidak langsung, Itachi merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ino memberikan salam begitu masuk.

"Ino, kau sudah pulang." Inoichi yang tengah berada di ruang tamu sontak menyambut kedatangan sang putri.

Mata Ino membulat melihat satu sosok lagi yang ada di ruang tamu itu dan sepertinya sebelumnya ia tengah mengobrol dengan Inoichi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan matanya bertemu dengan Ino, "Sudah begitu lama kita tidak bertemu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau…"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N :**

Yoshaa! Apa kabar genks? Chapter 4 updated! Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Seharusnya kemarin malam aku update tapi ada kendala. Perangkatku tiba-tiba error dan terpaksa aku harus nulis tangan dulu dibuku hmm.. Jadi kerja dua kali. Lelah sangat T-T Tapi rasa lelahnya bakalan hilang dengan review kalian kok /gombal/ :p Gimana membosankan? Ada yang penasaran dengan cowok berambut merah itu? Egk ada yang penasaran? Tolonglah, penasaran aja yaa wkwkwkwkwk maksa gitu :v Oke genks, review kalian adalah semangat dan motivasiku. So, review please.. Thank you!

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


	5. Chapter 5 : Someone From The Past

_"Sudah begitu lama kita tidak bertemu."_

 _"Kau..."_

* * *

Title : 14 Dating To Love

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, AU, Straight, Het, Typo(s), Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Pemuda berambut merah itu terperangah, "Oh, kau mengingatku?"

Benar-benar mengejutkan. Setelah tidak bertatap muka sekitar kurang lebih tujuh belas tahun, Ino masih dapat mengingatnya dengan baik. Astaga. Ini adalah sebuah _surprise_ yang tak terduga. Baguslah. Karena ia tidak perlu repot menjelaskan perihal siapa dirinya, 'kan?

"...siapa?" Tambah Ino dengan nada menggantung dari kata sebelumnya.

"Eh?" Seketika wajah bahagia itu berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi bingung.

Siapa? Ino tidak mengenalnya? Oke, apa-apaan itu? Dia benar-benar tertipu. Ino tidak mengingatnya. Mungkin pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit berharap banyak sebelumnya. Padahal ia belum benar-benar yakin jika gadis _blonde_ itu seratus persen mengingatnya. Yah, mungkin memang sudah nasibnya jika ia harus memulainya dari awal lagi.

"Kau siapa, Tuan?" Tambah Ino kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan.

Pemuda itu hanya memperlihatkan sebuah senyum canggung di wajah tampannya. Ia dapat memaklumi jika Ino tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Ya, sama sekali. Karena saat bertemu dengan Ino tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, saat itu Ino masih berusia sekitar 1 tahun. Sepertinya ia adalah satu-satunya pihak yang menyimpan memori dengan baik saat ini.

"Hahaha kemarilah, Ino." Inoichi memanggil sang puteri untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Yamanaka Inoichi yang menyadari jika suasana antara anak perempuan dan tamunya terasa canggung atau tepatnya tamunyalah yang merasa canggung segera meminta Ino untuk duduk. Berusaha mencairkan suasana, Inoichi mulai bersuara.

"Ino, mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya karena kau bertemu dengannya saat kau berusia… 1 tahun?" Ada sedikit keraguan di kalimat Inoichi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya melemparkan senyuman meyakinkan pada Inoichi. Mengisyaratkan jika kalimat pria paruh baya itu memang benar. Saat itu Ino memang hanya seorang gadis kecil berusia 1 tahun yang tak paham apa-apa. Dan dapat dipastikan jika ia tidak mengingat siapa saja orang yang telah ia lihat melalui _aquamarine_ nya.

"Dia adalah putera dari sahabat Ayah. Dia memang tidak tinggal lama di Jepang. Baiklah, mungkin kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu lagi pada Ino." Titah Inoichi pada pemuda di depannya.

"Uzumaki Nagato." Ujar pemuda itu seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

Uzumaki? Ino tidak mengingat sama sekali tentang pemuda itu. Marga itu malah mengingatkannya pada sahabat bodohnya yang berambut durianㅡNaruto. Apa benar Ino pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Ah, memalukan sekali. Bahkan ketika dia telah memperkenalkan diri, tak ada sedikitpun cahaya terang di otaknya mengenai pemuda bernama Nagato itu.

"Yamanaka Ino." Kata Ino sambil membungkukkan badan.

Nagato sedikit terkejut melihat Ino yang tak membalas uluran tangannya namun malah membungkukkan badan. Nagato bertambah canggung sekarang. Sial. Kenapa ia menjadi salah tingkah? Membungkukkan badan adalah ciri khas perkenalan atau tanda penghormatan orang Asia Timur. Nagato yang memang hanya tinggal selama delapan tahun di Jepang melupakan tradisi tersebut.

"Kau terlalu lama tinggal di Eropa, Nagato." Tegur Inoichi dengan nada bercanda.

"Ah, benar." Nagato manarik uluran tangannya yang tak terbalas.

Ino kembali ke posisi semula. Ia menatap pemuda Uzumaki itu dengan intens. Baiklah, ia memiliki rambut merah lurus sama seperti para keturunan Uzumaki lainnya yang Ino kenal kecuali Naruto. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat dan ia memiliki mata ungu yang unik nan _anti-mainstream_. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, ia tampan dan juga berpenampilan sangat rapi. Sepertinya dia adalah seseorang yang sangat disiplin.

"Paman sangat menyesal mengenai apa yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuamu." Tatapan Inoichi melemah.

"Bukan masalah, Paman." Nagato tersenyum getir.

Kedua orangtua Nagato meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil ketika keduanya akan berangkat ke bandara menuju Jepang. Mengetahui kedua orangtuanya yang bahkan tak berhasil menuju bandara adalah hal menyakitkan bagi Nagato. Kematian Ayah dan Ibunya jugalah yang akhirnya mengantarkan Nagato untuk kembali ke Jepang. Entahlah memang sudah sebuah pertanda atau bagaimana, sehari sebelum kecelakaan terjadi, orangtua Nagato mengatakan padanya bahwa Nagato harus segera kembali ke Jepang.

Inoichi yang tak mengetahui apapun mengenai kepergian sahabatnya menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa itu hanya mampu menyesalinya. Tak ada kabar apapun mengenai kematian Ayah dan Ibu Nagato yang sampai ke telinganya. Nagato baru menyampaikannya pada Inoichi ketika ia sudah berada disini. Kejadiannya sudah sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Kedua orangtua Nagato memang tengah membuka cabang perusahaan di Tokyo. Namun harus tertunda karena kejadian memilukan tersebut. Alasan lain Nagato datang ke Jepang adalah untuk meneruskan proyek yang telah dirancang oleh sang Ayah. Dengan meminta tuntunan Inoichi, ia mungkin dapat dengan mudah segera menyelesaikannya. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang disampaikan mendiang Ayahnya pada Nagato.

"Nagato akan tinggal disini mulai malam ini." Tutur Inoichi mantap.

"Apa?!" Teriak Ino yang terkejut.

"Kau keberatan?" Tanya Inoichi.

"Bukan. Aku hanyaㅡ"

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Nagato akan tinggal disini." Tambah Inoichi.

Ino tak mampu lagi mengatakan apapun. Ayahnya telah menetapkan segalanya. Ia tak bisa menyangkal. Baiklah, ia akan tinggal satu atap dengan seorang pria dewasa yang bahkan belum ia kenali dengan baik. Mungkin Nagato adalah seorang pemuda baik, tapi apa yang akan orang lain katakan? Apalagi Ayah Ino sering meninggalkan rumah dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar. Ino tidak akan bebas bergerak jika ada orang lain di rumahnya.

"Ino, antarkan dia ke kamar kosong yang tepat berada di depan kamarmu." Perintah Inoichi.

"Kenapa harus di depan kamarku?" Balas Ino namun diberi _deathglare_ oleh Inoichi.

Ino menghela napas pendek, "Baiklah."

Ino dan Nagato telah berada di depan kamar mereka masing-masing sekarang. Setelah memberitahu Nagato bahwa kamar itu adalah kamarnya, Ino berniat segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Karena ia sedikit lelah setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama Itachi tadi. Kegiatannya membuka pintu kamar terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Nagato memanggilnya.

"Ino." Panggil Nagato.

"Ino?" Nada yang dilontarkan gadis _blonde_ itu agak menggantung.

"Oh, apa aku salah?" Tanya Nagato.

Bukan masalah salah nama yang ada dalam pikiran Ino. Pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan hanya sebutan 'Ino' yang menurutnya tidak biasa. Kebanyakan orang Jepang memanggil seseorang yang belum mereka kenal dekat dengan suffiks _-san_ atau jika sudah benar-benar akrab _-chan_. Nagato benar-benar berbeda. Sepertinya ia bukan orang Jepang lagi.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Ada apa?" Lanjut Ino.

"Terima kasih telah mengizinkanku tinggal disini." Kata Nagato kemudian berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Cih, aku bahkan belum memberikan izin." Tanggap Ino yang tentu saja tidak di dengar oleh Nagato.

Yamanaka Ino masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang nyaman. Ia menutup pintu itu dan bersandar di baliknya. Pelupuk matanya kembali memutar _scene_ kencan dengan Itachi tadi. Tanpa sadar bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Lingkar _aquamarine_ itu melebar ketika teringat bahwa ia belum mengirim gambar dari halaman buku yang ia curi pada Itachi. Ino mengambil ponselnya lalu menyambar buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia memotret halaman kedua dari buku tersebut dan mengirimkannya pada Itachi.

"Selamat menikmati, Itachi- _san_." Katanya diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

Sementara di seberang kamar Ino, ada sebuah kamar besar yang sekarang dihuni oleh seorang pemuda bermarga Uzumaki. Mata ungu pudarnya memandang ke arah langit malam yang dihiasi banyak bintang karena musim panas yang melanda Jepang bulan itu. Ia tersenyum sendu ke arah langit malam yang dapat ia lihat dengan jelas dari balkon kamar.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku menemukan bungaku kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi, bisakah kau menemani Ibu belanja?" Tanya Uchiha Mikoto dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar berhati-hati.

Siang itu Itachi tengah berkutat dengan laptop dan juga beberapa buku yang tidak tertata rapi di meja belajarnya. Karena bukan hanya satu buku yang menjadi acuan referensinya hingga ia harus mengacak beberapa buku yang ia gunakan saat di jenjang Strata satu dulu. Tanpa diharapkan, sang Ibu sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Sasuke?" Kata Itachi yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia agak sibuk untuk mengantarkan Ibunya pergi belanja.

"Entahlah. Setelah sarapan, Ibu tidak melihatnya lagi." Jawab Mikoto.

Itachi menghela napas berat. Kemana sang adik saat dibutuhkan seperti sekarang ini? Bahkan adiknya itu sekarang semakin nakal karena sering pergi tanpa pamit. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan kakaknya yang tengah sibuk dengan tugas akhir. Ya, tugas Sasuke selama liburan hanya mengantarkan Ibunya ke _supermarket_ untuk berbelanja. Apa sulitnya?

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Tutur Itachi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Mikoto.

Tibalah Itachi dan Ibunya di sebuah _supermarket_ terkenal di Tokyo. Bukannya tidak suka apabila Ibunya agak sedikit merepotkannya dengan membawa beberapa tas belanjaan, tapi terkadang Itachi sering jenuh menunggu sang Ibu memilih beberapa pakaian dengan jenis yang sama namun berbeda warna. Wanita, sangat merepotkan. Tak jarang beberapa penjaga toko mengganggap Itachi dan Ibunya sebagai pasangan kekasih. Apakah wajah Ibunya yang awet muda atau wajah Itachi yang terlihat tua? Entahlah.

Itachi sedikit membawa _onyx_ nya berkeliling melihat kerumunan orang yang sibuk berjalan dengan tentengan tas belanja. Di dalam keramaian itu, ia melihat seorang gadis _blonde_ yang tengah tertawa bahagia dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya. Itachi semakin menajamkan penglihatannya. Tak salah lagi, gadis itu pasti Yamanaka Ino. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Uh-oh, itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat karena siapapun bisa datang ke _supermarket_. Siapa pemuda di sampingnya?

"Itachi?" Panggil Mikoto setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya berkutat di dalam sebuah _outlet_ kecantikan.

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan, Mikoto mengikuti arah pandang putera sulungnya. Disana ia hanya mendapati beberapa orang yang berjalan. Wanita itu tak bisa menangkap obyek mana yang menjadi fokus dimata Itachi.

"Itachi, apa yang kau lihat?" Ucap Mikoto sambil menepuk bahu puteranya.

Itachi menyadari kehadiran sang Ibu, "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Kita pulang sekarang?" Ajak Itachi.

"Hn." Jawab Mikoto singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tinggal di Inggris?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Beberapa hari setelah Nagato tinggal bersama dengan Ino, hubungan mereka semakin terlihat akrab dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jika awalnya Ino amat bersikap dingin dan terkesan menolak kehadiran Nagato di rumahnya, berbeda dengan sekarang. Ino malah terlihat sumringah. Pasalnya sejak ia lahir, tidak pernah ada seorang teman yang 24/7 ada di sisinya. Meskipun ada Sakura, namun gadis musim semi itu tak ada setiap jam di sisinya. Beruntunglah, kini ada seseorang yang menjadi temannya di rumah yang sepi itu.

"Aku selalu penasaran dengan sekolah seperti apa yang dimasuki seorang murid Internasional seperti dirimu? Apakah itu terlihat seperti yang ada di film?" Ujar Ino penasaran.

Nagato menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan lembut. Ino masih sama seperti gadis kecil yang dulu. Gadis yang ekspresif dan atraktif. Meskipun kejadian mereka bertemu sudah berlalu sekitar tujuh belas tahun, namun segala kenangan tentang Ino tak pernah terhapus di dalam ingatannya. Secara berkala, memorinya terus memperbarui segala tentang Ino.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Seperti sekolah Hogwarts *****?" Celetuk Nagato.

Ino membalasnya dengan tawa yang terdengar lumayan renyah. Nagato tersenyum kecil melihat gadis Yamanaka itu tertawa. Rasanya sangat nyaman melihat Ino bahagia apa lagi dengan dirinya sebagai alasannya tertawa. Ino memang sosok periang. Hampir setiap hari ia tertawa kelakar seperti itu.

"Melihatmu seperti ini, itu artinya kau sering tertawa, 'kan?" Terka Nagato.

"Eh? Tertawa adalah hal yang bagus untuk tubuh." Jelas Ino sambil sedikit tertawa.

Nagato bukanlah sosok pemuda yang menyukai lelucon. Ia terkenal dengan pemuda yang dingin kepada setiap orang yang belum ia kenal. Perlahan sikapnya berubah ketika kembali bertemu dengan ratu di hatinyaㅡIno. Ia semakin sering melemparkan kalimat-kalimat kecil yang sedikit mengandung unsur humor yang entah mengapa sangat ampuh dengan sensor di otak Ino yang mengatakan kalau itu adalah hal lucu.

"Bukan seperti _dia_ yang tidak memiliki ekspresi." Tutur Ino pelan.

"Siapa?" Tanggap Nagato yang mendengar kalimat Ino.

"Ah, tidak ada." Sangkal Ino cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah kencan ketiga yang dilakukan dua insan berbeda warna itu. Kali ini kembali Ino yang memilih tempat untuk berkencan. Pilihan gadis cantik itu jatuh ke sebuah taman yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo. Taman Hamarikyu menjadi tujuan keduanya. Amatlah klise berkencan di sebuah taman yang hanya buka dari pukul 09.00-16.30 itu. Ditambah dengan musim panas membuat Itachi menyatakan keberatannya untuk berkencan di tempat destinasi wisata tersebut. Dengan biaya 300 yen per orang, keduanya memasuki taman yang cantik itu dengan berbagai jenis pepohonan dan bunga di dalamnya. Jangan tanyakan siapa yang harus merogoh kocek.

"Baiklah! Saatnya berburu!" Seru Ino dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal lalu diayunkan ke udara.

"Jangan membuat masalah." Tambah Itachi dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

Apa yang dimaksud dengan berburu oleh Ino bukanlah berburu hewan atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan makhluk hidup. Ino hanya ingin terlihat sebagai seorang gadis kekinian yang tidak tertinggal oleh zaman. Berburu yang dimaksudnya adalah berburu _monster_ dalam sebuah aplikasi permainan _online_ Pokemon GO. Karena permainan itu tengah naik daun di seluruh dunia, ia tak mau jadi bahan ejekan sahabatnyaㅡSakura yang telah lebih dulu menggandrungi _game_ tersebut.

Lengkap dengan sebuah _smartphone_ keluaran perusahaan multimedia ternama asal Amerika milik Steve Jobs dan juga sebuah _powerbank_ , Ino siap menangkap buruannya hari ini. Ketika orang purba menggunakan tombak dan kayu untuk berburu, segalanya terbalik dengan kemajuan teknologi yang menutup dunia dengan rapatnya. Gadis Yamanaka itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan teriknya matahari yang menyengat kulit putihnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri. Aku harus berkeliling. Kau ikut?" Ino melihat ke arah Itachi.

"Aku tidak dibayar untuk menjadi _assistent_ mu." Jawab Itachi.

"Kalau kau tidak berkeliling taman denganku, lalu dimana kesan kencan kita hari ini?" Bujuk Ino.

"Aku tidak peduli mengenai kesan." Kata Itachi santai.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda yang seperti seekor serigala itu. Sangat dingin dan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ino mulai berjalan menyusuri taman untuk mencari _monster_ buruannya. Itachi melirik sebuah kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menghampiri kursi tersebut dan memutuskan untuk duduk disana.

Itachi membenci kondisi ini. Di siang bolong seperti ini ia harus menunggu seorang gadis yang menurutnya tidak tahu diri dan seperti anak kecil. Bermain permainan yang kekanakan dan kenapa harus siang hari? Itachi telah menyiakan waktu tidur siangnya yang langka dengan percuma. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka jaringan _wifi_. Dan sialnya, tak ada _wifi_ di taman itu ditambah lagi Itachi lupa membeli paket data. _What now?_ Pemuda Uchiha itu harus menunggu Ino dengan berdiam diri dan membiarkan kulitnya terbakar.

Itachi menguap beberapa kali karena merasa bosan. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Ino yang hampir saja masuk ke dalam danau buatan di taman itu. Sudah beberapa kali jantung Itachi dipermainkan karena Ino. Mulai dari hampir jatuh dari kursi taman dan lain-lain. Bagaimana memperhatikan jalan, mata _aquamarine_ Ino hanya fokus ke ponsel di genggamannya.

Sulung Uchiha itu sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sekelompok anak-anak yang tengah bermain bola dengan ekspresi wajah yang terpancar bahagia. Baru saja sedetik mata _onyx_ nya beralih dari Ino, pemuda itu tak menemukan Ino di tempat dimana gadis itu berada tadi. Itachi mulai panik. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit berlari untuk mencari teman kencannya.

Lumayan lama ia berkeliling taman untuk mencari Ino. Itachi mengatur napasnya. Ia tak menemukan gadis _blonde_ itu dimanapun. Bisa-bisa ia dituntut karena menghilangkan anak orang kalau sampai Ino diculik. Sialnya, ponselnya kehabisan tenaga untuk tetap hidup sehingga ia tak bisa menghubungi Ino.

"Ah, kemana maniak itu?" Umpat Itachi.

Dalam kondisi yang mengatur napas, Itachi membulatkan _onyx_ nya ketika melihat Ino yang menyeberang jalanan namun dengan mata yang masih fokus ke ponsel. Karena mengetahui bahwa bahaya mengancam gadis _blonde_ itu, Itachi segera berlari menuju ke arah Ino. Sebelum sebuah mobil dengan kelajuan melebihi rata-rata menghantam tubuh Ino, pemuda berambut panjang itu menabrak Ino dengan tubuhnya dan membuat keduanya tersungkur cukup keras ke aspal. Tubuh Itachi sedikit terserempet mobil itu dan Ino hanya memasang tampang terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Kata Ino dengan wajah paniknya.

Itachi masih setia memeluk tubuh Ino dan sedang berusaha bangun dari posisi sulitnya. Ia agak meringis ketika merasakan bagian punggung bawahnya yang terhantam mobil. Kemeja biru _navy_ nya juga sedikit robek karena insiden tersebut.

"Itachi- _san_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

Itachi melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Ino, "Menurutmu?"

"Maafkan aku, Itachi- _san_." Sesal Ino.

Itachi berjalan dengan langkah tertatih. Ia merasakan sakit di bagian punggung dan sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Berbeda dengan Ino, ia terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun pakaiannya sedikit kotor. Selama berjalan, Ino terus mengikuti Itachi di belakang dan melontarkan kata maaf. Karena semakin membuat Itachi kesal, dengan paksa Itachi merebut ponsel Ino dan segera melakukan _uninstall_ dengan aplikasi permainan yang sedari tadi dimainkan Ino dan hampir menghilangkan nyawanya dan sekarang melukai Itachi.

"Eh? Apa yang kauㅡ"

"Jangan protes!" Terka Itachi dingin.

Ini adalah hari pertama Ino merasakan _game online_ tersebut. Dan dengan seenak hatinya, Itachi menghapus _game_ tersebut. Ino memasang tampang sedih, ia sudah begitu lelah menangkap _monster_ yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit dan sekarang harus sirna dalam kejapan mata.

Di perjalanan pulang, suasana hening tercipta. Awalnya Ino menawarkan kepada Itachi untuk berhenti di sebuah rumah sakit namun ditolak. Baiklah, karena tidak ingin membuat masalah, Ino menuruti saja. Sampai di depan rumah Ino pun, Itachi tetap tidak menatap Ino. Ah, benar-benar kencan yang meninggalkan kesan mengerikan setidaknya bagi Itachi.

"Itachi- _san_ ㅡ"

"Turunlah." Titah Itachi tetap tidak menatap Ino.

"Baiklah." Kata Ino.

Itachi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak seperti biasanya begitu Ino turun. Ino memandang mobil yang semakin menjauh itu dengan tatapan nanar. Ia menyesal melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat Itachi terluka. Akhirnya, sikap kekanakannya membuahkan karma pada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi- _san_ …" Ujar Ino lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N :**

 ***** Hogwarts : Sekolah sihir terbaik dunia yang berada di Inggris. Sekolah ini dikisahkan dalam _setting_ film Harry Potter.

Hello! *elap ingus* Aku kembali dengan lanjutan fanfic ini, genks! Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah meninggalkan review dan setia menunggu fanfic ini. Aku terlalu asyik membuat _oneshot recently_. Dan untuk _silent readers_ yang udah fav dan follow juga terima kasih sangat. Aku terharu waktu ada beberapa orang yang nanyain kelanjutan fanfic ini huhuhu :") Terima kasih sangat :)

Seharusnya ini judulnya "Gara-Gara Pokemon GO", ya? Hahaha :v Emang masih musim ya main itu? Aduh, kebanyakan dari kalian nebak cowok berambut merah itu Gaara ya? Eh, ternyata Nagato, genks! _Please_ jangan kabur ya karena dia bukan Gaara. Nagato juga _hot_ (?) kok. Kasian euy egk ada yang nebak Nagato. Ini mah namanya "Nagato Yang Terlupakan" lol :v

Setelah baca fanfic ini, tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan review kalian ya, genks! Karena review kalian adalah semangat dan motivasiku. Thank you! Ohya, kalo ada yang mau baca _oneshot_ yang aku buat juga, monggo langsung wae ke _stories_ aku. Jangan lupa review juga hehe :) Oke deh, sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic selanjutnya!

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


	6. Chapter 6 : Guilty Feeling

_"Turunlah."_

 _"Maafkan aku, Itachi-san."_

* * *

Title : 14 Dating To Love

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, AU, Straight, Het, Typo(s), Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Ino menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal nyamannya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Itachi atas kejadian siang tadi. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Hampir saja Itachi kehilangan nyawa karena menyelamatkan dirinya. _Berpikirlah Ino, terlalu kekanakan._ Ino benar-benar merasa jika dirinya begitu egois. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ah, tidak. Bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi Itachi di hari mendatang? Bahkan sikap Itachi padanya yang sangat dingin tadi mengisyaratkan bahwa Itachi benar-benar marah padanya.

Mata _aquamarine_ nya menatap buku berwarna cokelat yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia memperhatikan lagi buku itu masih dengan rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya. Ino bahkan belum mengirimkan gambar dari lembaran buku itu pada Itachi. Mengingat kencannya dengan Itachi telah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu, Ino belum berani menghubungi Itachi sekarang ini. Padahal hanya untuk mengirimkan gambar itu. Kirimkan saja dan tak perlu ada kalimat lain di dalamnya adalah apa yang seharusnya Ino lakukan. Namun, hatinya menolak. Rasa takut dan bersalah benar-benar menghantuinya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh." Ino menarik rambutnya kasar.

 _'Tok! Tok! Tok!'_

Ketukan di pintu kamar Ino menyadarkan dirinya dari kegilaan yang semakin menjadi. Benar sekali. Sejak siang tadi, Ino hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan tak keluar sama sekali. Sebenarnya hal tersebut tak baik dilakukan. Ino tidak tinggal sendiri di rumah besar itu. Ia bisa berbagi cerita pada sang Ayah. Ah, bukan ide bagus. Lebih baik kabur meninggalkan rumah daripada ia harus bercerita pada sang Ayah.

"Oh, Nagato- _san_." Ucap Ino begitu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau belum makan malam. Apa kau ingin makan diluar?" Tawar Nagato.

Benar. Ino belum memasukkan apapun ke dalam perutnya hari ini selain sarapan. Ada Nagato sekarang di sisinya. Mungkinkah Ino bisa menceritakan segala masalahnya pada Nagato termasuk masalah hari ini yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Itachi? Mungkin Nagato akan menjadi orang yang mengerti Ino. Selama Nagato tinggal bersama Ino dalam satu atap, pemuda berambut merah itu selalu memberi perhatian lebih yang sebenarnya sejak lama tak Ino dapatkan dan jika boleh jujur Ino menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Boleh." Jawab Ino singkat.

Menerima tawaran Nagato untuk makan malam diluar bukanlah hal buruk. Mungkin mencuri sedikit kesempatan untuk menghirup udara malam hari bagus juga. Ino bisa membuang sedikit pikiran yang terus melayang tak beraturan di otaknya. Lagipula jarang sekali Ino makan malam diluar. Selama ini ia hanya akan makan malam di rumah, sendiri. Tanpa sang Ayah yang sibuk memperbanyak uang.

Sesampainya di restoran yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo, Ino memesan makanan berat dan lumayan banyak untuk ia makan sendiri. Nagato sempat terkejut dengan porsi makan gadis _blonde_ itu. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Ino yang memakan semua makanannya dengan begitu lahap. Menurut Nagato, Ino memiliki sisi menarik yang jarang dimiliki oleh gadis lain. Sifat percaya diri itu untuk makan dalam porsi besar di depan seorang pria tanpa mengkhawatirkan berat badan. Siapa yang peduli, nyatanya dengan makan banyak pun Ino tak pernah melewati batas ideal berat badannya.

Disinilah sekarang Ino dan Nagato. Di sebuah _public house_. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke _pub_. Awalnya Ino yang mengajak, setelah berpikir, Nagato menyetujui ajakan Ino. Untuk apa lagi ke sebuah _pub_ kalau bukan untuk _minum_? Memang banyak jenis minuman lain yang disediakan, namun jika sudah dalam keadaan banyak pikiran, alkohol adalah hal nomor satu yang ada di pikiran Ino.

"Tidak _minum_ banyak adalah aturan utama." Ujar Nagato mengingatkan.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Ino pergi ke _pub_ , Nagato telah menetapkan sebuah perjanjian. Perjanjiannya adalah melarang jumlah alkohol yang masuk ke dalam perut dalam jumlah banyak. Mengingat Nagato tidak suka minum alkohol. Nagato hanya minum fermentasi anggur dalam jumlah yang sangat sedikit karena ia tidak suka keadaan mabuk yang membuatnya _hangover_. Lagipula, sebanyak apapun Ino meminum alkohol, ia tidak akan mabuk. Seperti ada yang aneh dengan sistem di tubuhnya. Mungkin ia hanya akan muntah.

Pilihan Ino jatuh pada _vodka_. Cairan bening hasil fermentasi gandum itu benar-benar berhasil membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat. Dan berharap lebih dari tiap _vodka_ yang ia tenggak. Berharap bahwa pikiran mengenai rasa bersalahnya pada Itachi akan sedikit menghilang. Terkadang gadis Yamanaka itu menenggak _vodka_ dengan terburu-buru dan Nagato selalu memperingatkannya. Sementara Nagato hanya meminum sedikit dari gelas _vodka_ yang tersedia di depannya, Ino sudah menghabiskan botol kedua.

"Aku pasti seorang pecandu alkohol. Ketika mengalami frustasi, alkohol adalah hal pertama yang aku pikirkan." Seru Ino sambil sedikit memutar botol yang dipegangnya dan tak lupa diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nagato.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Nagato, Ino kembali meminum cairan bening itu cepat. Pahit mewarnai tiap rongga mulut dan panas menuruni tenggorokannya. Pendar _aquamarine_ itu mulai berair. Mungkin Ino berlebihan, namun dirinya sungguh merasa bersalah pada Itachi. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap Itachi yang bagaikan serigala di kutub utara itu.

"Kau tak ingin membaginya denganku?" Ucap Nagato lagi.

Melihat gadis _blonde_ yang diam-diam ia simpan di dalam hatinya terlihat bersedih, Nagato tak mungkin berdiam diri. Menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik bukanlah ide buruk. Namun, ketika sang pembicara hanya ingin menyimpannya sendiri dan enggan membaginya dengan orang lain, Nagato tak mungkin memaksa. Meskipun rasa ingin tahu sangat menghantui pikirannya sekarang mengenai apa yang tengah dirasakan Ino, Nagato hanya mampu bungkam dan berdiam diri tanpa usaha membuka perasaan depresi Ino yang malah akan memperburuk suasana.

"Nagato- _san_ , sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Ino.

 _"Kau benar-benar misterius, Ino."_

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Itachi membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kemeja itu sangat kotor dan berantakan. Bahkan dengan warna gelap pun, noda kotor itu tetap terlihat cukup jelas. Setelah terlepas sempurna, ia memegang punggung bagian bawahnya yang terluka. Itachi meringis ketika merasakan jemarinya sendiri menyentuh punggung yang sedikit robek meninggalkan darah. Punggung yang sebelumnya putih mulus itu kini harus berbekas.

Pelupuk matanya kembali memutar adegan ia menyelamatkan Ino siang tadi. Benar-benar bukan gayanya. Ia melukai dirinya sendiri demi keselamatan Ino. Kaki-kaki panjangnya juga benar-benar terkilir. Seluruh badannya terasa remuk seperti dipukuli dengan benda keras sekarang ini. Sesekali Itachi tertawa kecil, merasakan betapa bodoh dirinya yang rela membahayakan diri sendiri untuk gadis itu. Tubuh atletisnya itu kini basah sempurna karena keringat.

Pintu kamar Itachi terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjangnya, "Apa yang terjadi?" Seru Mikoto panik melihat keadaan Itachi yang berantakan.

"Ibu, kenapa tidak mengetuk?" Tanya Itachi yang sedikit terkejut tadi.

Jawabannya sudah terlihat jelas, bukan? Mikoto hanya perlu membuka kamar puteranya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, tak ada yang disembunyikan oleh Itachi. Meskipun sudah berusia dewasa, Itachi tetaplah putera sulung Fugaku dan Mikoto. Pemuda tampan itu tak perlu menjaga privasi kamarnya dari Ibunya sendiri. Melihat keadaan Itachi yang tidak biasanya membuat Mikoto panik apalagi dengan luka di punggungnya.

"Ibu akan mengambilkan kotak obat." Kata Mikoto cepat.

"Ibu tidak perlu melakukan itu." Kata Itachi pelan karena belum sempat ia menyampaikannya, sang Ibu sudah melesat pergi.

Ibu mana yang tak khawatir melihat anaknya mengalami luka sedikit saja. Apalagi seperti seorang Mikoto yang dianugerahi dua orang putera berparas tampan. Bahkan setiap hari setelah sarapan, Mikoto selalu rajin memberikan mereka pil untuk merawat kesehatan kulit. Ya, ketika Mikoto adalah satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga tersebut, ia harus merawat dua puteranya dengan sangat baik. Tak jarang, Mikoto mengajak Itachi dan Sasuke untuk menggunakan masker wajah lalu merebahkan tubuh sambil mengobrol ringan. Karena merasa beruntung mendapatkan Itachi dan Sasuke, Mikoto harus memastikan tak ada sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada mereka.

Setelah mengambil kotak obat, Mikoto mengambil kapas dan menuangkan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka Itachi di bagian punggung. Beberapa kali Mikoto memberikan omelan pada Itachi dan tak mendapat respon apapun dari sulung Uchiha itu. Itachi hanya malas membahas hal itu dan pasti Ibunya akan lebih banyak ingin tahu lagi jika Itachi mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?" Cecar Mikoto.

"Aku bermain sepak bola dan terjatuh." Jawab Itachi berbohong.

"Kau bermain sepak bola dengan punggungmu?" Kata Mikoto dengan nada tidak percaya pada Itachi.

Alasan yang tidak bagus. Separah apa Itachi bermain sepak bola hingga membuat punggungnya terluka cukup parah. Biarlah, pikirnya. Yang terpenting Itachi tak mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sementara Mikoto terus mengobati luka Itachi, pemuda berambut panjang itu menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Sejujurnya ia memikirkan Ino. Dalam hatinya juga bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang tengah di pikirkan Ino sekarang mengingat ia sangat bersikap dingin tadi.

"Wah, kau berkelahi?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu yang memang terbuka sejak tadi.

Mikoto menoleh ke arah pintu melihat putera keduanya yang berdiri santai disana, "Kakakmu bilang ia terjatuh ketika bermain sepak bola." Tutur Mikoto.

"Dan itu adalah omong kosong, 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Mikoto.

Itachi tak menggubris obrolan antara Ibu dan anak itu. Meskipun tengah membicarakan dirinya ditambah lagi Sasuke yang menuduhnya berbohong, oh tunggu, Sasuke tidak menuduh karena memang kenyataannya Itachi berbohong. Tidak peduli, Itachi memilih diam dan tak ikut berbicara.

"Sudah selesai. Turunlah untuk makan malam." Titah Mikoto pada Itachi.

"Hn." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Astaga, kemejamu robek." Mikoto mengambil kemeja Itachi yang tergeletak di pinggir ranjang.

Itachi tak menjawab. Kemeja berwarna biru _navy_ itu memang sudah kotor ditambah dengan robekan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil tidak layak untuk dikenakan kembali. Setelah Mikoto dan Sasuke meninggalkan kamarnya, Itachi segera mengenakan _shirt_ putihnya. Kembali, pikirannya melayang ke gadis _blonde_ yang menjadi alasan mengapa dirinya berantakan. Itachi kembali memikirkan tentang betapa kejamnya Itachi memperlakukan Ino siang tadi. Meskipun hanya sebuah ucapan dengan nada ketus, tapi mungkin Ino merasa sakit hati.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku malah merasa bersalah?" Kata Itachi setelah mengecek ulang pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino menatap rumah bergaya Eropa itu dan beberapa kali melihat sekelilingnya. Ini sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian _mengerikan_ itu terjadi. Disinilah sekarang Ino. Di depan rumah Itachi dengan jalanan kompleks perumahan yang sepi. Tak ada satu orang pun yang melintas di jalanan itu. Ditambah lagi dengan rumah Itachi yang terlihat sangat sepi. Salahkan Ino yang datang di pagi hari. Karena seminggu telah berlalu, Ino berniat melihat keadaan Itachi. Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu setidaknya harus meminta maaf secara langsung.

Itachi berlari santai setelah sebelumnya berlari cukup cepat ketika hampir sampai di rumahnya. Kegiatan rutin yang hampir setiap pagi ia lakukan adalah lari pagi. Kesehatan adalah yang utama. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok Ino yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri gadis Yamanaka itu dan segera menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Itachi- _san_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino yang terkejut ketika ada sebuah tangan menyeretnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata Itachi begitu berhenti dari acara seret paksanya.

"Tidakkah kau menyeretku terlalu jauh dari rumahmu?" Elak Ino.

Itachi memang mengambil langkah cukup banyak dari titik berdiri Ino di depan rumahnya. Usaha yang bagus untuk menjauhkan Ino dari tatapan langsung anggota keluarganya terutama Sasuke yang mungkin akan bertanya banyak jika melihat Ino. Itachi menajamkan tatapannya pada Ino. Pemuda tampan itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Ino.

"Akan rumit jika adikku melihatmu." Tutur Itachi.

"Kau mempunyai adik?" Ino mulai penasaran.

"Ya, aku mempunyai seorang adik. Tunggu, kenapa kita membahas hal seperti itu?" Seru Itachi.

Ino terkekeh kecil melihat Itachi yang sempat terperangkap dalam pertanyaannya. Dan menurut Ino, untuk sekali tadi, Itachi seperti meninggalkan sikapnya yang dingin dan kaku. Mungkin usaha Ino untuk lebih memperdalam Itachi harus ditingkatkan. Karena jika saja Ino jauh lebih mengenal Itachi, pemuda itu adalah sosok yang hangat dalam pembawaannya yang kaku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ino kembali ke topik awal yang menjadi niatnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Jawab Itachi.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi- _san_. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Ino lirih.

Itachi menatap Ino yang sekarang menunduk dalam, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku tapi bahkan sama sekali tak menghubungiku." Kata Itachi pelan.

"Eh?" Sontak saja Ino terkejut dengan ucapan Itachi yang meskipun sangat pelan namun dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

Itachi hanya membalas dengan deheman canggung. Mulutnya benar-benar mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama sekali bukan gayanya. _So, Itachi is all about style?_ Kalimat itu tanpa sadar mengisyaratkan bahwa selama ini Itachi mengharapkan sebuah panggilan di ponselnya atas nama Ino. Itachi tak ingin mengakui itu. Meskipun hal tersebut mencuat begitu saja di pikirannya, namun Itachi berat untuk mengakuinya.

"Hei! Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang." Ujar Itachi.

Itachi hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Ino yang kini di dekat rumahnya. Ya, meskipun pemuda itu telah menyeretnya jauh dari rumah, namun ada perasaan tidak tenang dalam dirinya apabila salah satu dari anggota keluarganya ada yang melihat Ino. Terlebih Sasuke yang sebelumnya menyatakan rasa ingin tahunya mengenai teman kencan Itachi. Ditambah lagi dengan sang Ibu yang jelas akan menjadi sosok yang paling heboh apabila melihat Itachi dengan seorang wanita. Ya, Itachi tak pernah mempunyai hubungan sangat dekat dengan wanita.

Baru saja Ino hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari Itachi dengan niat kembali untuk mengambil mobilnya, suara Itachi menginterupsi, "Kapan kencan selanjutnya?" Kata Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ino menoleh merasa cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Semakin cepat perjanjian diselesaikan, semakin cepat pula aku menyelesaikan tugas akhirku." Jelas Itachi yang sebenarnya mengalihkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti." Seru Ino singkat.

Ino pikir, pemuda berambut panjang itu akan mengatakan hal lebih mengenai kencan yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Ternyata salah, Itachi masih melakukannya dengan paksaan demi menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya yang terpampang di depan mata. Namun, siapa yang tahu, Itachi sebenarnya hanya merasa tidak sabar dengan kencan selanjutnya. Ia hanya menjunjung tinggi ego dalam dirinya untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia amat menikmati waktu bersama Ino.

Sampai kembali Itachi dan Ino di depan rumah bergaya Eropa tanpa pagar itu. Ino memarkirkan mobilnya disana. Tanpa sepatah katapun Itachi menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu dan mau tak mau Ino meninggalkan mobilnya disana. Rencana Itachi salah untuk menjauhkan Ino dari rumahnya karena pada kenyataannya Ino harus kembali ke tempat itu untuk mengambil mobilnya. Tak disadari, sepasang mata _onyx_ mengawasi mereka. Sasuke lah orangnya. Adik laki-laki Itachi itu memperhatikan mereka dari balkon. Sasuke bukanlah pemuda bodoh, tentu saja ia merasa curiga dengan pemilik mobil yang memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum, "Dunia benar-benar sempit."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian sejak Ino datang ke rumah Itachi, gadis _blonde_ itu kembali menentukan kencan keempat mereka. Ino telah memenuhi kewajibannya untuk mengirimkan lembaran dari buku Itachi yang meskipun harus tertunda seminggu akibat rasa bersalah yang menggelayuti. Kali ini pilihan Ino jatuh ke sebuah galeri seni di kota Tokyo. Kencan apa yang dilakukan di sebuah galeri seni? Banyak yang berpikir mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu yang membosankan, namun berkunjung ke galeri seni cukup menyenangkan ditambah dengan nilai _plus_ dari wawasan yang di dapatkan.

"Kau akan melakukan pemotretan?" Tanya Itachi begitu melihat Ino keluar dari rumahnya dengan membawa sebuah kamera DSLR.

"Aku akan mengambil gambar dari kesenian yang ada disana." Jawab Ino.

"Beberapa galeri seni melarang pengunjungnya untuk membawa kamera." Tambah Itachi.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah melihat di internet. Mori _Arts Center Gallery_ tidak melarang itu." Ino tak mau kalah.

"Terserah kau saja." Itachi menyerah.

Sesampainya mereka di Mori _Arts Center Gallery_ , Ino dengan semangatnya yang tinggi segera mengambil beberapa gambar melalui kameranya. Ino sangat antusias dengan seni. Meskipun ia bukan seorang penggila seni, namun ada perasaan senang dan ingin tahu ketika melihat hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan estetis atau keindahan. Meskipun bukan pertama kalinya ia datang ke sebuah galeri seni, namun rasa ingin tahunya begitu mendominasi membuat dirinya ingin terus menjelajah gedung berarsitektur indah tersebut.

"Apa kau pernah datang ke galeri seni sebelumnya?" Kata Ino mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya bungkam.

"Beberapa kali." Mata tajam Itachi menyorot ke dalam sebuah lukisan dengan tema mitologi Yunani kuno di depannya.

"Untuk apa?" Ino menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"Apa ada peraturan yang menyatakan bahwa aku dilarang datang ke sebuah galeri seni?" Sepertinya Itachi mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino.

Ino sedikit merengut, "Apa sulitnya mengatakan sebuah alasan?"

Uchiha Itachi tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sudah berulang kali dikatakan bahwa Itachi bukanlah sosok seseorang yang akan dengan senang hati membuang waktunya yang berharga untuk melakukan pembicaraan tak berguna. Beberapa orang mungkin sangat tidak menyukai sikap seperti itu. Dingin dan kaku begitu melekat dalam darahnya. Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi penyebab dirinya tak memiliki banyak teman dalam hidupnya. Yah, untuk apa memiliki banyak teman ketika mereka tak menerima sikap dan perilakumu, 'kan?

Merasa pertanyaannya mendapat angin belaka dari Itachi, Ino mulai kembali berkutat dengan kameranya dan menyibukkan diri dengan terus mengambil gambar. Tak sama sekali ada hubungannya dengan ilmu yang ia dalami di kampus mengingat Ino mengambil jurusan kedokteran, namun hanya untuk sekedar koleksi saja. Cukup banyak gambar yang telah tersimpan di dalam memori kamera _digital_ Ino. Tiba-tiba saja gadis Yamanaka itu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di perut bagian bawahnya. Ia meringis dan memegangi perutnya. Kram.

"Ah, aku harus ke toilet." Ucap Ino lalu meninggalkan Itachi disana.

Itachi tetap berdiri di tempat itu. Tempat dimana Ino meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke toilet begitu saja. Sekitar dua puluh lima menit sudah Ino tak kembali ke tempat itu. Pikiran Itachi sudah mulai tak fokus sekarang. Mulai dari Ino yang mungkin tidak tahu dimana letak toilet hingga Ino yang tersesat mencari Itachi di gedung besar itu mulai menghantui pikirannya. Beberapa kali Itachi membawa _onyx_ nya untuk melihat sekeliling, namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan Ino.

Sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Itachi dengan nama 'maniak' tertera di layarnya, "Hei! Kau dimana?!" Terka Itachi dengan nada tinggi.

"Itachi- _san_ , bisakah kau ke toilet sekarang?" Pinta Ino dengan suara yang terkesan amat berhati-hati.

"Apa?!" Itachi terkejut.

Dengan perasaan terpaksa Itachi menuruti permintaan Ino untuk datang ke toilet. Memalukan sekali, banyak orang akan berpikir macam-macam melihatnya berdiri di depan toilet wanita. Sejujurnya Itachi ingin menolak permintaan tersebut, namun suara Ino yang terdengar tak biasa membuat Itachi agak khawatir dengannya.

"Aku sudah di depan toilet." Kata Itachi yang masih terhubung sambungan telepon dengan Ino.

"Itachi- _san_ , sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari _itu_ terjadi." Ujar Ino ambigu.

"Hari apa?" Itachi mulai bingung.

"Bisakah kau membelikanku sesuatu yang bersayap?" Kali ini Ino bersuara dengan sangat pelan.

"Sayap? Sayap apa?" Itachi semakin dibuat tak mengerti dengan ucapan Ino.

Di jalanan malam kota Tokyo yang ramai itu seorang pemuda berambut panjang berlari kencang dengan umpatan kesal yang beberapa kali keluar dari mulutnya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan bingung, pasalnya sepanjang ia berlari, tak henti-hentinya ia terus mengomel sendiri.

"Dasar gadis bodoh!" Umpatnya lagi.

Bagaimana tidak dibuat kesal ketika seorang pemuda sepertinya harus membeli pembalut. Ya, Ino mengalami menstruasi tadi dan ia telah menjelaskannya pada Itachi. Tak ada siapapun yang dapat membantu Ino selain Itachi yang bersamanya. Mau tak mau Itachi harus membelinya.

Sesampainya di dalam sebuah _minimarket_ , mata Itachi langsung menuju ke arah beberapa kotak pembalut yang tersusun rapi disana. Ketika beberapa langkah ia ambil untuk mendekati tatakan itu, tiga orang remaja puteri berdiri disana sambil menikmati es krim di tangan mereka. Sontak mata mereka berbinar menatap Itachi yang amat tampan itu. _Sial!_ Usaha Itachi untuk mengambil pembalut itu akan semakin sulit sekarang.

"Hei! Bukankah dia sangat tampan?"

"Dengan tinggi semampai bak model seperti itu."

"Dia terlihat sempurna."

Dan banyak lagi pujian yang para remaja itu lemparkan melihat seorang Itachi. Dengan langkah canggung, Itachi mendekati tatakan yang menyusun banyak pembalut itu. Beberapa kali ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal untuk mengatasi rasa malunya sendiri. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan para remaja itu yang mengawasi tiap gerakan yang Itachi lakukan. Dengan gerakan yang sangatlah cepat, Itachi berhasil mengambil satu kotak pembalut dan segera membayarnya di kasir. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan berapa jumlah uang yang ia berikan pada sang penjaga kasir. Yang terpenting adalah ia cepat pergi dari _minimarket_ tersebut.

Melihat Itachi mengambil sekotak pembalut, salah satu dari remaja puteri itu berujar, "Gadis itu benar-benar beruntung."

Dengan langkah cepat Itachi berjalan ke toilet wanita yang jelas pasti Ino menunggunya disana. Memalukan sekali. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Itachi melakukan hal yang paling memalukan dalam sejarah dalam hidupnya. Membeli pembalut? Hah, yang benar saja.

Mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu utama toilet itu, Ino meyakini bahwa orang itu adalah Itachi, "Itachi- _san_ , kau sudah kembali."

"Atas atau bawah?" Tanya Itachi untuk memilih jalur mana yang ia ambil untuk memberikan pembalut itu pada Ino. Lewat atas pintu atau bawah pintu.

"Oh, bawah." Tangan Ino menjulur dari bagian bawah pintu.

"Terima kasih, Itachi- _san_." Kata Ino setelah menerima pembalut itu.

"Jika kau merasa berterima kasih, kau seharusnya tidak mengulangi hal seperti ini terjadi." Ucap Itachi ketus.

Ino dengan perlahan membuka pintu toilet itu dan mendapati Itachi tengah berdiri disana dengan punggung yang ia senderkan di dinding. Gadis _blonde_ itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Bukan hanya Itachi yang merasa malu. Sesungguhnya ketika hendak mengatakan bahwa ia datang bulan dan menyuruh Itachi untuk membeli pembalut, Ino juga merasakan malu yang luar biasa.

"Sebagai seorang wanita kau seharusnya mengetahui dengan baik kapan hari seperti ini akan datang." Seru Itachi.

Ino hanya mampu menunduk dan tak berani menatap apalagi membalas kalimat Itachi. Ini memang murni salahnya. Ia sama sekali tak ingat tanggal berapa ia datang bulan hingga membuatnya mengalami hal tak terduga seperti itu. Bodohnya Ino. Ia benar-benar ceroboh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil putih berhenti di depan rumah mewah yang diketahui sebagai rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Setelah menyelesaikan kencan yang tak bisa dibilang indah itu, Itachi mengantarkan Ino pulang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Itachi, Ino turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Gerakan berjalannya agak tertatih akibat nyeri di perut yang ia rasakan.

Itachi datang menghampiri Ino, "Sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit." Kata Itachi dengan guratan khawatir di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang pergi ke rumah sakit hanya karena alasan nyeri perut akibat menstruasi?" Ino agak tertawa kecil.

"Bisakah kau membantuku masuk ke dalam rumah?" Tambah Ino yang seperti tak sanggup berjalan.

"Ayahmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dia ke luar kota." Jawab Ino.

Satu-satunya alasan Itachi menanyakan Ayah Ino karena Itachi adalah seorang pemuda normal seperti yang lainnya. Itachi akan merasa gugup apabila berhadapan dengan Ayah Ino ditambah lagi dengan keadaan anak gadisnya yang seperti sekarang ini. Bisa-bisa Itachi mendapat pukulan dari Ayah Ino karena membawa pulang puterinya dalam keadaan tak baik.

Sesampainya di kamar Ino dengan bantuan Itachi untuk pegangannya berjalan, Ino segera mencari sebuah benda yang diketahui sebagai obat pereda nyeri perut. Kesana kemari Ino mencari, semua tempat telah ia buka namun tak menemukan apapun.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Itachi merasa tidak nyaman dengan gerakan Ino.

"Asam mefenamat." Ujar Ino.

"Apa itu?" Itachi tak mengetahui benda apa yang disebut Ino.

"Obat pereda nyeri perut akibat menstruasi. Aku yakin aku meletakkannya disini tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya." Tambah Ino.

Itachi berpikir sebentar untuk mencari akal apa yang bisa ia bantu untuk Ino. Perasaan iba menghampiri sulung Uchiha itu ketika melihat Ino yang bergerak kesana kemari masih dengan ringisan di wajahnya dan tangannya yang terus memegangi perutnya.

"Aku akan membelinya di apotek." Ucap Itachi.

"Tak ada apotek yang buka di jam seperti ini." Balas Ino.

Benar. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan jarang sekali bahkan mungkin tak ada apotek yang masih tetap buka di waktu seperti ini. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Itachi.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Itachi melesat meninggalkan Ino.

"Itachi- _san_!" Panggil Ino yang tentu tak mendapat jawaban dari Itachi.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang jauh lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya dibutuhkan, Itachi tiba di rumahnya. Beruntunglah di tengah malam seperti ini jalanan kota sangat sepi sehingga ia bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan agak cepat dari biasanya. Itachi masuk ke rumahnya dengan agak terburu dan segera mengacak kotak obat yang terletak di ruang keluarga.

"Itachi, apa yang kau cari?" Mikoto yang mendengar seseorang melakukan sebuah kegiatan segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati sang putera disana.

"Asam mefenamat." Jawab Itachi.

Mikoto menghampiri Itachi kemudian mencari obat yang dilontarkan Itachi tadi. Mikoto segera memberikan selempeng obat itu pada Itachi dengan santainya tanpa menanyakan untuk apa obat tersebut. Setelah menerima obat tersebut di tangannya, Itachi kembali berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Fugaku yang juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Itachi mencari asam mefenamat." Balas Mikoto singkat.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu obat pereda nyeri perut akibat menstruasi?" Mikoto sangat terkejut begitu menyadari obat yang ia berikan pada Itachi tadi lalu menatap _horror_ ke arah suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali Itachi sampai di kamar Ino setelah berhasil mendapatkan obat pereda nyeri perut milik Ibunya. Betapa terkejutnya Itachi ketika melihat Ino yang sedang meringkuk tidur di lantai merasa kesakitan. Dengan cepat Itachi menghampiri Ino.

"Hei! Ini obatnya." Tutur Itachi sambil mengubah posisi Ino menjadi duduk.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku mengambilnya di rumah." Itachi membuka bungkus obat tersebut.

Tanpa balasan apapun, Ino memeluk tubuh Itachi dengan erat. Tubuh Itachi seketika menegang. Sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, Ino mempererat pelukan itu. Tentu saja Ino merasa berterima kasih pada Itachi, pasalnya jarak rumahnya dengan rumah Itachi lumayan jauh dan tak dapat ditempuh dalam waktu sepuluh atau lima belas menit. Namun, dengan suka rela Itachi mematahkan hal tersebut.

Itachi melepas paksa pelukan Ino, "Minumlah." Itachi menyodorkan asam mefenamat itu.

Setelah meminum obatnya, Ino segera pindah untuk berbaring diatas ranjang. Meskipun tidak langsung bereaksi, namun Ino boleh tenang sekarang karena telah meminum obat itu. Kram di perutnya mungkin tidak akan begitu terasa sakit setelahnya.

"Itachi- _san_ , bisakah kau membantuku dengan satu hal lagi?" Pinta Ino.

Baiklah, Ino telah banyak menyusahkan Itachi malam ini dan ia benar-benar menyadari itu. Namun, untuk sekali ini ia amatlah menginginkannya. Entah mengapa harus Itachi. Karena mungkin yang ada di sekitarnya sekarang adalah Itachi hingga membuat Ino tak mampu memikirkan siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya.

Beginilah sekarang. Dengan telapak tangan besar milik Itachi yang sedari tadi mengusap-usap perut rata Ino. Itu adalah permintaan Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu juga sempat berceloteh tentang teman-temannya yang biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Ibu mereka ketika sedang datang bulan. Mereka bilang mengusap perut cukup berhasil untuk menghilangkan nyeri di perut. Dan sepertinya memang berhasil. Dengan tangan hangat Itachi yang sedari tadi mengusap perut Ino, kini gadis cantik itu telah terlelap. Tak ada alasan bagi Itachi untuk menolak. Entah mengapa ia tak menolak keinginan Ino tersebut.

Karena Ino telah tidur sejak sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, Itachi berpikir untuk pulang. Ia beranjak dari ranjang Ino dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Itachi menatap buku cokelat yang ia yakini sebagai bukunya yang dicuri Ino diatas meja. Itachi menghampiri meja tersebut dan mengambil bukunya. Ia kembali menatap Ino yang sudah terjun ke alam mimpi dengan damai. Jika ingin, Itachi bisa mengambil kesempatan bagus itu untuk membawa bukunya. Namun, Itachi mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali meletakkan bukunya diatas meja Ino.

Itachi keluar dari rumah mewah itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tanpa sadar sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sepasang pendar ungu pudar memperhatikannya dari dalam sebuah mobil merah. Nagato yang baru saja pulang dari pertemuan dengan kolega bisnisnya memperhatikan Itachi. Pemuda berambut merah itu keluar dari mobil. Namun, belum sempat ia menghampiri Itachi, mobil putih milik Itachi melesat pergi.

"Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N :**

Hello ~ Agak panjang ya _chapter_ kali ini? XD Ohya, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini dan aku bersyukur pada kalian yang dengan sadar meninggalkan _review_. Untuk para _silent readers_ yang memberikan _favorite_ dan _follow_ di fanfic ini juga aku berterima kasih^^

Untuk yang nanyain Sasuke kemarin, itu Sasukenya muncul ya di _chapter_ ini. Dia orang keren, aku enggak sanggup bayar dia untuk muncul lama-lama di fanfic aku haha XD _Well_ , untuk kalian yang mau baca _oneshot_ yang aku _publish_ akhir-akhir ini silakan langsung kunjungi _stories_ aku dan jangan lupa juga jeruknya(?) alias _review_ :)

 _Review_ kalian adalah semangat dan motivasiku. _So_ , silakan tinggalkan _review_ jika sudah membaca. _Gracias_ ^^

©Imelda Yolanda (UInichan)


	7. Chapter 7 : Blooming Flower

_"_ _Terima kasih, Itachi-san."_

 _"Siapa dia?"_

* * *

Title : 14 Dating To Love

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, AU, Straight, Het, Typo(s), Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **[p.s Kalimat** _italic_ **berarti sedang dalam situasi** _flashback_ **]**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Karena tak sempat menemui sosok lelaki yang keluar dari rumah Ino tadi, Nagato sedikit mendengus kesal. Jujur, ia sangat penasaran dengan pemuda yang ia lihat itu. Perasaan normal. Semua orang pasti akan merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika melihat seorang pria keluar dari rumah seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang tinggal sendiri terlebih waktu menunjukkan lewat tengah malam.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati lampu di seluruh ruangan yang masih menyala dengan terangnya. Sungguh cukup membuat matanya terasa sedikit sakit. Mungkin para asisten rumah tangga di rumah mewah itu terlupa dengan tugasnya untuk memadamkan lampu di malam hari. Bukan, atau mungkin karena ada tamu tadi?

Nagato memperhatikan pintu kokoh yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya. Dengan gerakan yang lumayan ragu, ia membuka pintu itu perlahan takut bila mengganggu sang pemilik. Begitu cukup terlihat bagian ranjang yang ada di dalam kamar, ia mendapati Ino tengah tidur dengan wajah damainya seperti biasa. Kali ini dengan tegas ia membuka pintu itu cukup lebar.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit suara dan gerakan, pemuda berambut merah itu menatap gadis Yamanaka yang bagaikan puteri tidur dengan lembut. Dalam perasaan yang menenangkan karena melihat gadis yang ia sukai tidur dengan tenang, sesungguhnya ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ingin segera diungkapkan. Mungkin besok. Ya, setidaknya Ino harus menjawab pertanyaan Nagato tentang siapa pria yang ia lihat tadi.

Setelah cukup puas memandangi wajah gadis cantik yang menjadi pengisi dalam relung hatinya, Nagato masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Mata tajamnya menatap ke arah langit malam yang dapat ia lihat dengan jelas melalui jendela kaca besar yang mengarah langsung ke balkon. Langit malam itu memamerkan kelap kelip yang menyediakan keindahan. Karena setiap menatap bintang, Nagato seperti dapat merasakan bahwa kedua orangtuanya tengah mengawasi dirinya dari atas sana.

Secara otomatis, pelupuk matanya kembali memutar sebuah kenangan yang tak mungkin ia lupakan.

 _'Kau telah mekar sekarang. Tumbuh menjadi bunga yang sangat cantik seperti perkiraanku. Bolehkah aku memetikmu?'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seorang bocah berumur sekitar 8 tahun tengah berdiri disana dengan sekuntum bunga yang ia pegang erat dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memetiknya dari tanaman yang ada di sekitarnya. Sedikit tidak peduli dengan pikiran sang pemilik tanaman. Tak ada alasan lain, ia ingin memberikan bunga itu pada gadis cilik yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus dalam pandangannya._

 _Ia melangkah menyusuri tanah yang dilapisi dengan rerumputan hijau itu. Mata ungu pudarnya tak lepas dari gadis bersurai pirang di depan sana. Sesekali ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bunga di tangannya._

 _"Hei!" Ujar bocah dengan rambut merah itu mencoba menyapa sang gadis kecil._

 _Tak mendapat jawaban dalam lisan, gadis bermata aquamarine itu menoleh ke si pemilik suara. Uzumaki Nagato dan Yamanaka Ino adalah para bocah itu. Dengan tatapan yang sangat polos, Ino melihat tepat ke arah mata Nagato. Ia berumur 1 tahun, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak yang masih dibilang sebagai seorang bayi? Tentu ia tidak mengerti dengan sapaan Nagato tadi._

 _"Ini untukmu, gadis cantik." Nagato menyodorkan bunga yang digenggamnya._

 _Lagi, gadis kecil itu tak memberikan respon apapun. Mata aquamarinenya yang sebiru laut masih terus seolah menggali ke dalam pendar milik Nagato. Keduanya terus bertatapan tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing untuk beberapa saat._

 _Nagato menarik lembut tangan mungil Ino untuk kemudian bunga yang ia pegang tadi berpindah tangan. Bocah Uzumaki memberikan sekuntum bunga itu pada Ino. Ya, Nagato dapat memaklumi jika Ino belum mengerti apapun tentang memberi dan menerima. Senyum hangat itu mengembang di wajah rupawannya. Ino hanya memperhatikan bunga yang kini ada di tangan kanannya masih dengan tatapan polos._

 _Nagato mendekati Ino dan mulai memperhatikan wajah ayu milik gadis Yamanaka itu, membelai sedikit surai pirangnya yang pendek. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia mencium pipi chubby Ino karena gemas. Ino sungguh menggemaskan dengan tubuhnya yang agak gemuk di usia sedini itu._

 _"Kau sangat cantik ... dan harum seperti bunga. Bolehkah aku memetikmu?"_

 _"Tidak sekarang." Jawab seseorang._

 _Dua pasang suami istri tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Nagato dan Ino. Mereka adalah orangtua dari bocah-bocah cilik itu. Dan yang tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan Nagato tadi adalah Yamanaka Inoichi. Orangtua mereka memang dekat sejak dulu. Pertemuan seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan._

 _"Bunga tak ada artinya sampai saat ketika ia mekar." Tambah Inoichi._

 _"Paman." Ujar Nagato lirih._

 _Mereka menghampiri dua bocah itu, Inoichi mengusap rambut merah Nagato dengan lembut. Nagato menunduk karena merasa malu bahwa ucapannya yang di dengar oleh orang lain. Sesungguhnya ia tak berniat untuk mendapat jawaban dari siapapun atas pertanyaan tadi. Insiden seperti ini sukses membuat pipinya bersemu merah._

 _"Tunggu hingga Ino mekar, ya?"_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Paman akan memberikannya padamu tanpa kau harus bersusah payah memetiknya."_

 _Pendar ungu Nagato membola begitu gendang telinganya mendengar kalimat dari Inoichi. Otaknya mencerna dengan teliti apa maksud dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Ayah Ino tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, Nagato tersenyum. Ia mengerti sekarang. Dan sudah dipastikan bahwa Nagato akan menunggu saatnya itu datang. Saat Ino mekar dan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik._

 _"Paman, aku akan menagihnya suatu saat nanti." Nagato menatap mantap ke Inoichi._

 _"Oh, tentu saja. Paman bukan orang yang ingkar janji." Kata Inoichi._

 _"Pinky promise." Nagato mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

 _"Baiklah." Inoichi memberi respon dan menyatukan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Nagato._

 _Mereka semua kemudian tertawa hangat melihat adegan yang sangat akrab dan hangat tersebut. Nagato melihat ke arah Ino tanpa melepas senyuman lebarnya. Ia tak sabar untuk menantikan saat yang dijanjikan Inoichi datang._

 _'Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Nagato.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Ino membuka matanya secara perlahan, mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya matahari yang membias masuk melalui jendela kaca yang dilapisi dengan tirai berwarna putih tipis. Ia menguap merasakan betapa tidurnya semalam terasa sangat nyenyak dan...

"Oh, semalam ada Itachi- _san_ disini." Gadis itu bangun secara mendadak dari posisi tidurnya.

Tersadar bahwa malam sebelumnya ia membiarkan seorang pria masuk ke kamarnya dan menyentuh tubuhnya; mengusap perut atas permintaannya sendiri, Ino tak lagi ingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum manis. Sedikit rasa bahagia melingkupinya pagi ini dengan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya.

Ino menoleh ke arah meja tempatnya meletakkan buku milik Itachi. Semenit setelahnya ia teringat bahwa ia belum melakukan kewajibannya untuk mengirimkan lembar selanjutnya kepada teman kencannya itu. Dengan gerakan cepat seperti biasa, Ino turun dari ranjang dan mulai meraih ponsel serta buku bersampul cokelat itu.

"Terima kasih, Itachi- _san_."

Gadis Yamanaka itu sedikit terkikik mengingat kejadian konyol yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Ia menyadari kalau dirinya sangatlah merepotkan seorang Uchiha Itachi, namun entah bagaimana, lelaki tampan itu tetap saja luluh dengan segala permintaan Ino yang kekanakan dan terkesan memalukan.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Ino turun menyusuri tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dasar rumahnya. Harum semerbak rasa manis memenuhi hidungnya. Sangat enak. Ya, dua kata itu cukup untuk mengungkapkan aroma yang tercium oleh inderanya. Karena tak sabar, Ino mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang makan.

"Wah, seperti biasa."

Ino tak lagi heran dengan aroma manis yang kini setiap pagi ia hirup dari arah ruang makan. Siapa lagi jika bukan karena ulah pemuda Uzumaki yang kini tinggal satu atap dengannya. Ada asisten rumah tangga, memang. Namun, mereka tak membuat sarapan jika sang Nona rumah tak menyuruh. Ino sangat jarang sarapan karena setengah dari usianya hidup di dunia, ia selalu sarapan sendiri.

"Duduklah." Kata Nagato mempersilakan.

Ino mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Nagato. Mata _aquamarine_ nya menatap antusias ke arah makanan manis yang tersedia di depannya. _Waffle_ dengan siraman madu yang sangat menggugah selera. Segera, Ino menyambar garpu dan juga pisau makan.

"Selamat makan." Ujar Ino dengan nada antusias yang sangat kentara.

Lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum menatap gadis Yamanaka itu. Ia sendiri merasa amat senang dengan setiap perbuatan yang dihargai dengan sangat baik oleh Ino. Apalagi bila menyangkut soal makanan. Kebetulan Nagato cukup menguasai perihal dapur itu, ia tak sungkan membuatkan sarapan setiap hari untuk Ino.

"Aku melihat seseorang keluar dari rumah ini semalam." Nagato membuka sebuah percakapan.

Ino masih mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap, "Siapa?" Tanya gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan terkesan panik.

"Aku tidak mendengar rumor buruk apapun di lingkungan ini." Tambah Ino mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Yamanaka Ino tak memahami kalimat Nagato seutuhnya. Ya, maka dari itu ia menjawab dengan reaksi yang seolah-olah ia tak tahu siapa seseorang yang dimaksud lawan bicaranya. Mungkin karena fokus dengan sarapannya, Ino jadi tak membawa otaknya kembali ke arah semalam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan rumor buruk?"

Sepertinya terjadi _missed communication_ di percakapan mereka kali ini. Sebenarnya, Ino adalah pihak penyebabnya. Salahkan gadis itu yang bertindak gegabah dengan sebuah jawaban tanpa mencernanya di otak terlebih dahulu.

"Maksudku, apa mungkin ada maling yang masuk ke rumahku?" Ekspresi di wajah Ino dibuat menjadi-jadi.

Nagato membuang napas pendek tak percaya. Ia baru paham sekarang, ternyata Ino tak benar-benar menangkap baik kalimatnya tadi. "Maling seperti apa yang menggunakan mobil mewah?" Jelas Nagato.

"Eh? Mobil mewah?" Ino semakin dibuat bingung.

Ino sudah bangun dari tidurnya sejak sekitar satu jam yang lalu, tapi sepertinya pikirannya masih belum bangun. Lihatlah bagaimana dirinya yang masih belum juga mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Nagato. Ya, pemuda Uzumaki itu harus ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi Ino pagi ini.

Ino membulatkan matanya lebar dan juga membuka mulutnya secara refleks begitu teringat sesuatu, "Hah?! Kau melihatnya?" Ungkap Ino sedikit berteriak.

 _Ya, akhirnya kau mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, Nona Yamanaka._

Nagato menatap santai ke arah Ino yang sepertinya sangat terkejut. Ia masih setia dengan garpu yang terus menusuk benda lunak nan manis di piring itu. Melihat reaksi Ino yang sedikit berlebihan, membuat Nagato sedikit penasaran mengenai apa yang ditakutkan gadis Yamanaka itu hingga membuatnya amat terkejut.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan mengenai orang itu?" Tanya Nagato.

"Eh? Tidak ada." Jawab Ino cepat.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak seharusnya terkejut, 'kan?" Nagato sedikit tertawa.

"Aku tidak terkejut. Aku hanya ... emm, aku hanya ... aku hanya sedikit kaget. Ya, aku sedikit kaget." Kata Ino dengan alasan yang aneh.

 _Bukankah itu kondisi yang sama?_

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap tepat ke arah mata Ino. Ia seperti melihat kebohongan, bukan, sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan disana. Seolah terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Ino memanglah sosok misterius seperti perkiraannya. Dirinya sendiri sulit menerka apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu.

Merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Nagato yang seolah menelanjanginya, Ino berdeham dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya fokus ke arah sarapan di depannya. Mengeluarkan beberapa celotehan mengenai betapa lezatnya sarapan yang dibuat Nagato. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak lagi ingin membahas pokok permasalahan tadi. Mengenai orang yang keluar dari rumahnya semalam.

Bukan hanya mengutamakan alasan pribadi Nagato mencoba membahas hal tersebut. Diatas perasaan pribadinya yang sedikit merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan seorang pria yang menemui Ino, ia mendapat amanah untuk menjaga gadis itu dari segala macam gangguan mengingat sang Ayah yang sedang dinas ke luar kota.

"Itu urusan pribadimu. Aku tidak akan membahas lebih jauh lagi." Kata Nagato kemudian.

 _"Maafkan aku, Nagato-san. Belum saatnya kau mengetahui siapa dia."_

.

.

.

.

.

Di meja makan lain dengan tempat yang berbeda pula dari kondisi sebelumnya, seorang Ibu tengah mencoba mengulik informasi dari seorang pemuda tampan. _Onyx_ itu terus berusaha menelanjangi sang putera yang memang beraura dingin nan tenang, tak berpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam dan tatapan yang seolah menaruh curiga atas dirinya.

"Ah, Ibu menyerah. Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya, hn?"

Sang wanita paruh baya yang menjadi pihak penuntut disana malah menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya sendiri. Membiarkan ribuan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ia lontarkan terbang begitu saja tanpa mendapat jawaban jujur satupun. Pertanyaan terakhir yang menjadi harapan mungkin anaknya akan menjelaskan semuanya adalah apa yang tersisa.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?" Itachi menjawab santai.

Uchiha Mikoto merebut cangkir yang sebelumnya akan diraih oleh tangan Itachi. Lagi, dengan tatapan mengancam ia menerobos ke dalam mata yang menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi terkejut disana. Itachi menelan ludahnya sendiri karena kejadian tersebut. Bisa tersedak jika begini.

"Bawa dia kemari lusa." Tegas Mikoto.

Bola mata abu-abu gelap itu membulat mendengar kalimat tegas yang dilontarkan oleh Mikoto. Urusannya bukanlah menyangkut soal keluarga dan terkesan tidak penting. Tapi kenapa sang Ibu terus merengek dengan hal yang, ah, bahkan dapat dilupakan dalam kejapan mata? Tidakkah permintaan Mikoto terkesan berlebihan?

"Tidak akan." Kata Itachi.

"Baiklah, kau tidak akan mendapat jatah makanan penutup selama seminggu." Ancam Mikoto.

Semua insan yang tengah berada di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha itu terperangah mendengar kalimat tersebut. Sang kepala keluarga sedikit menahan tawa akibatnya. Tak akan melepasnya secara terang-terangan tentu saja.

"Ancaman macam apa itu?" Ejek si bungsu santai.

Nyonya Uchiha melemparkan tatapan mematikan kepada putera terakhirnya itu. Sasuke membuang muka ke arah lain untuk kemudian meraih cangkir di dekatnya dengan alasan mengalihkan perhatian.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, obat itu untuk aku minum sendiri. Jelas, asam mefenamat bukan hanya untuk pereda nyeri haid, eh?" Jelas Itachi.

Uchiha Mikoto sedikit berpikir soal ucapan Itachi. Memang benar jika asam mefenamat bukan hanya untuk pereda nyeri haid, tapi tetap saja. Dimana letak masuk akalnya? Itachi mengambil obat tersebut secara terburu dan pergi melesat meninggalkan rumah. Jika memang untuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tak meminumnya di rumah?

"Terserah. Ibu tidak percaya dan Ibu akan menunggunya lusa." Mikoto membereskan segala perlengkapan makan di atas meja.

Ketiga pria disana hanya dapat memperhatikan kelakuan satu-satunya wanita di rumah tersebut dengan tatapan bingung. Tak berbeda dengan Fugaku yang memberikan tatapan lebih dari kata tak percaya pada sang istri. Ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan asal Mikoto yang membereskan makanan Fugaku tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk menghabiskannya terlebih dahulu.

Itachi memberi tampang 'aku harus bagaimana?' pada sang Ayah. Pria paruh baya itu hanya menjawab, "Bukankah ini ulahmu? Bersikaplah seperti pria." Lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Tak mendapat solusi, pemuda berambut panjang itu menatap ke arah adiknya. Dan lagi, Sasuke menjawab, " _Act like a man, bro._ " Mengikuti cara Ayahnya.

 _Tamatlah kau, Itachi._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hal pertama yang harus kau perhatikan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan orangtuaku ialah jangan bersikap seolah kau adalah kekasihku." Kata Itachi cepat.

Ino membuang napas pendek tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia dengan melalui gendang telinganya. Bahkan dari ribuan bahkan jutaan kalimat yang telah ia dengar, mungkin kalimat Itachi adalah pemecah rekor sebagai kalimat paling menyebalkan versi Yamanaka Ino.

"Menyebalkan." Balas Ino.

Gadis pirang itu terus menatap Itachi dengan tajam meski yang menjadi obyek tatapan sama sekali tak melirik padanya. Jika saja Itachi tidak tampan, mungkin Ino sudah sejak tadi memberikan sebuah tanda disana.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Mikoto meminta Itachi untuk membawa 'gadis rahasianya' ke rumah. Tak ada alasan baik bagi pemuda itu untuk menolak permintaan sang Ibu yang memang ya keras kepala. Entahlah, mungkin sifat itu memang turun menurun.

Ino kembali memperhatikan penampilannya dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal janggal yang dapat menjadi pusat perhatian buruk. Ia telah siap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha hari ini. Apa sulitnya? Tinggal melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke pintu kokoh itu dan semuanya akan cepat selesai.

"Catatlah hari ini sebagai kencan." Tambah Itachi sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Apa? Ini adalah permintaanmu, kenapa harus aku mencatatnya sebagai kencan?" Ino tak terima.

Uchiha Itachi berjalan melangkah kakinya untuk sedikit mendekat ke posisi dimana Ino berdiri. Ia semakin mendekat hingga membuat langkah Ino otomatis mundur dan sial ada dinding di belakangnya. Gadis itu terpojok kemudian Itachi memenjarakan tubuh Ino dengan kedua lengannya.

"Hn begitu ya? Kau tidak mau?" Ujar Itachi dengan posisi wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan Ino.

"I-Itachi- _san_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino mulai gugup.

Pemuda tampan itu menyipitkan matanya seolah menekan ke dalam pandangan mata gadis Yamanaka tersebut, "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya." Ino menyerah karena sedikit takut dengan tatapan Itachi.

"Selesai dengan mudah." Itachi mulai mundur dari posisinya yang memenjarakan tubuh Ino.

Gadis dengan mata _aquamarine_ itu hanya mampu bernapas lega sedetik kemudian. Ia masih terus menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya akan kau lakukan tadi?" Nada suara Ino sedikit membentak.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan ketika ada yang melihat." Jawab Itachi.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino tak paham.

"CCTV." Itachi sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk memberitahukan kepada Ino bahwa maksud ada yang melihat adalah benda mati di ujung sana yang hanya mampu merekam gambar tanpa suara.

 _Aquamarine_ itu mengikuti arah pandang Itachi. Ia memperhatikan benda di ujung sana. Ini rumah Itachi, bukan masalah jika ia melakukan hal aneh, 'kan? Lagipula yang melihat melalui CCTV itu pun dirinya paling terbuka adalah keluarganya. Untuk apa risau? Mata itu masih terus memperhatikan benda berwarna putih itu sampai suara pintu terbuka menyadarkannya.

"Masuklah." Itachi mempersilakan sang gadis.

"Selamat datang." Suara gembira Nyonya keluarga Uchiha memecah begitu Yamanaka Ino melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

Awalnya Ino hanya terperangah terkejut melihat sambutan tersebut. Bahkan keringat dingin sedikit mengalir melalui pelipisnya akibat dari rasa gugup yang terus bergejolak di dadanya.

"Apa kabar?" Kata Ino sopan dengan badan yang ia bungkukkan.

Fugaku dan Mikoto membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. Sementara Itachi seolah bernapas lega. Setidaknya bebannya sedikit berkurang karena pertemuan ini.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku temannya Itachi- _san_." Ino memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit penekanan kata 'teman' disana.

Itachi melirik melalui ekor matanya merasa bahwa dirinya disinggung dengan kata penekanan yang keluar dar mulut Ino. Ya, ia sendiri yang menyuruh Ino untuk bersikap seperti itu, bukan?

"Namaku Fugaku, Ayah Itachi dan ini Ibu Itachi, Mikoto." Ujar Fugaku ramah.

"Wah, kau sangat cantik, Ino." Mikoto mendekati Ino dan mencengkeram lembut bahu gadis pirang itu.

Ino hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis dan sedikit guratan merah di kedua pipi putihnya. Dipuji sering kali ia dengar dari banyak mulut. Tapi entah kenapa kalimat pujian kali ini sungguh membuatnya merasa lebih malu sekaligus bahagia.

Langkah seseorang kembali memecah perhatian empat orang di ruang tamu tersebut. Ia tak kalah tampan dari Itachi dengan penampilan yang sangat mirip.

 _"Sasuke-kun?!"_ Kedua iris Ino membola sempurna ketika menyadari siapa sosok tersebut.

Bibirnya terbuka sungguh mengisyaratkan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara. Sampai saat Sasuke berada tepat di depan matanya, gadis Yamanaka itu belum juga sadar dari jiwanya yang terkejut amat sangat.

"Nah, Ino. Ini adalah Sasuke, adik Itachi." Mikoto memperkenalkan.

Sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari wajah Yamanaka Ino. Semua orang yang ada disana terlihat bingung dengan sikap Ino. Terlebih Itachi yang mengerutkan dahinya. Bahkan, dapat dipastikan bahwa Ino tak mendengar kalimat Mikoto tadi.

"Apa aku terlalu tampan?" Ujar Sasuke gamblang.

Sulung Uchiha yang tepat berada di samping Ino berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu dengan cara menyenggol Ino dengan sikunya. Dan hasilnya, Ino sadar dengan tingkah kikuknya.

"Ah, ya. Aku Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Ino cepat.

"Bisakah kita berhenti berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal?" Sasuke menatap Ino tepat di matanya.

Sontak kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat semua orang yang berada disana merasa terkejut. Yah, banyak kejutan di pertemuan kali ini, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, bibi memiliki sesuatu untukmu." Kata Mikoto tiba-tiba.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam dan juga acara minum teh tadi, Uchiha Mikoto memang sengaja mengajak Ino untuk ke ruangan yang memang khusus sebagai tempat mengobrol. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan berdua. Mulai dari bagaimana pertemuan Ino pertama kali dengan Itachi hingga bagaimana Ino bisa mengenal Sasuke.

Mikoto kembali ke ruangan tersebut dengan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil di tangannya. Ia tersenyum untuk kemudian membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya yang merupakan sebuah gelang dengan hiasan yang sangat cantik.

"Ini pemberian Nenek Itachi. Bibi akan memberikannya pada kekasih pertama Itachi." Mikoto mencoba memakaikan gelang tersebut ke tangan kiri Ino.

"Ah, Bibi, tapi aku bukan kekasihnya." Ino berusaha mencegah Mikoto.

"Maksud Bibi, teman wanitanya." Mikoto tak mau kalah dengan niat awalnya.

"Tapi aku bukan temannya." Tambah Ino lagi.

Mikoto menyunggingkan senyum tipis mendengar ucapan Ino, "Kau bilang tadi kau temannya?" Goda Mikoto.

Ino menyadari sesuatu. Saat perkenalan tadi ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah teman Itachi. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak kali ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk gelang tersebut terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan cantik. Sebenarnya Ino merasa tidak enak dengan pemberian tersebut. Tidak seharusnya ia menerimanya, bukan? Tapi harus bagaimana?

Sementara itu di ruang tamu, para pria Uchiha tengah menikmati teh mereka dengan santai. Tak ada percakapan disana karena ya, ketiganya tak pandai dalam hal obrolan.

"Aku baru ingat, interaksi antara diriku dan Ino bisa dibilang lebih dari sekedar teman." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi langsung memberi tatapan terkejut sekaligus ada sedikit kilatan marah di mata abu-abu gelapnya. Bukan hanya panas karena ucapan adiknya barusan, Itachi sebenarnya telah menahannya sejak awal tadi.

"Sedikit santailah dengan tatapanmu itu, Itachi." Uchiha Sasuke sadar dengan tatapan mematikan yang dilemparkan sang kakak.

"Hmph." Itachi membuang muka seolah tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Tak ada yang membuka suara satupun diantara keduanya. Bahkan sang gadis _blonde_ yang biasa paling banyak bicara kini tak bersua sedikitpun.

"Jangan biarkan ragamu dikuasai oleh makhluk halus." Ujar Itachi.

"Eh?" Ino tersadar dari lamunannya karena ucapan Itachi.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Uchiha, Ino terus berdiam diri seolah ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya yang tak satupun orang pahami, mungkin.

"Ibumu sangat baik hati. Aku jadi berpikir, jika Ibuku masih ada di sisiku sekarang, aku yakin ia memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Ibumu." _Aquamarine_ itu berkaca-kaca.

Itachi memberikan tatapan iba kepada Ino. Rupanya hal tersebut yang mengganjal di otak gadis cantik tersebut. Tak hidup bersama sang Ibu sejak usia enam tahun membuat Ino seolah melupakan sekaligus merindukan kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

Itachi menggenggam tangan Ino lembut. Memberi genggaman semangat kepada gadis Yamanaka itu. Ino mendapati tangannya yang di genggam Itachi, ia mengeluarkan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Ini hanya sebagai penyemangat." Jelas Itachi.

Ino tersenyum kecil menanggapi pernyataan Itachi yang mengungkapkan seolah dirinya akan terbawa perasaan lebih dengan gestur sentuhan itu.

Sesampainya di rumah Ino, tak lagi banyak percakapan sebelum Ino masuk ke rumahnya. Mungkin karena masih teringat denga endiang Ibunya, membuat Ino sedikit kurang bersemangat.

Sebelum Ino melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, Itachi berujar, "Datanglah ke rumahku kapanpun kau mau." Membuat perasaan Ino bercampur aduk akibatnya.

Ino mengangguk kecil kemudian melangkah maju meninggalkan Itachi di belakang. Sulung Uchiha itu tersenyum lembut. Entahlah, dorongan darimana yang membuatnya dengan mudah mengatakan hal yang tak pernah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di belakang. Itachi mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat sang pengendara melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda berambut merah yang entah dimana sepertinya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan Itachi.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N :**

Alohaa~~! Wah, apa kabar kalian? Sudah sekitar empat bulan ya fanfic ini aku biarkan ngangkrak(?) Wkwk XD _Sorry_ banget teman-teman kalo selama ini aku enggak produktif di ffn huhu :"( Aku bukan sengaja kok jarang muncul disini. Cuma karena kemaren-kemaren aku cari kerja dan _interview_ sana sini. Alhamdulillah aku udah kerja sekarang hehe :D Dan artinya aku akan lebih jarang muncul disini lol /ditendang/ Bahkan untuk sekedar berselancar di internet aja aku jarang banget dan bisa leluasa itu hari minggu doang yha :" _And_ sangat mustahil buat aku nulis fanfic dalam waktu satu hari doang /wut/ Palingan bisa nulis satu hari _oneshot_ doang dengan 1k _words_ mentok haha. Hoi, kenapa jadi curhat yak?

Maaf banget ya kalo di akhir-akhir dari _chapter_ ini plotnya _rush_ banget karena aku maksain untuk bisa selesai dan _publish_ hari ini. Yah, semoga masih bisa disukai dan tidak terlalu mengecewakan sih :") Makasih juga untuk semua _review_ kalian yang manis manis. Alu sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih buat yang masih setia menunggu dan baca fanfic ini. Terima kasih banget pokoknya muach :*

Jika sudah membaca dan atau mungkin ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silakan tinggal sepatah dua patah kata di kolom _review_. Aku akan berusaha menjawabnya. Terima kasih :)

Psst, status aku masih semi hiatus ya, jadi untuk yang _request_ , maaf belum bisa mengabulkan hehe /kabur/ XD

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


End file.
